One More Chance
by EdenAshley
Summary: Joey returns to the bay after 3 months on the trawler. What will the future hold for her. Will Charlie still want to be a part of it, or will she have moved on?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I don't really actually watch Home and Away, but I was on YouTube browsing other videos when I came across the Charlie Joey Love Story, and got engrossed, and watched the whole thing. I literally lost my whole evening. Anyway I was so taken with the story I decided to write my own. As I say I don't really watch the show, so I have no idea what has happened since – well I know Joey didn't come back, and I know Charlie got hit by Brett's car, and possibly died later on at some point. But needless to say my story won't be following the reality of the show – because I really have no idea what that is! Sooooo let me know what you think.**

Joey's mind wandered. Three months have passed. Three whole month's since she had watched Charlie dissolve into tears at the end of the jetty. Three months since she last felt those lips on her own. She shuddered and closed her eyes as she remembered.

When she finally felt ready to open them, she was met with open blue waters. She's been staring out at these same waters for the last three months, and they've provided clarity. She had pushed Charlie too hard, she had expected too much of her in too short a time. No wonder she got scared and made such a stupid mistake.

But after three months of over analysing it, she knew she could forgive her. She could understand even why she'd done it. Don't get it wrong, the thought of Charlie and Hugo together made her skin crawl, and the bile rise in her stomach. But she understood now. She was ready to move past it.

She sees land on the horizon, for the first time in three months, solid actual land. Not just any land. Summer Bay. There's that bile rising again. Three months is a long time. Anything could have happened. Charlie could be over her, she may have already moved on. If that's the case, so be it. Joey knows she will only have herself to blame, she did what she does best, she ran away, and soon, she will have to face the consequences of that particular action. In an hour or so, she would be home.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Joey said her final goodbyes to the crew. They were a good bunch, they'd gotten on reasonably well in the three months they'd been together, obviously being in such a confined space for such a long period of time, had led to some tension, but they always moved past it. More than anyone she got on really well with the skipper, Mitchell.

He got Joey straight away, he could tell she was hiding from something, that the boat, the sea, the job was all part of an escape. They had often stayed up chatting after the others had gone below deck to bed. He told her she could run away from her problems, but that would never resolve them, that when she was brave enough to go back, her problems would still be there, probably about ten times worse than when she left them. He was right.

"You all set then kiddo?" Mitchell had watched Joey stand on the edge of the boat, just looking out across Summer Bay, never quite building up enough courage to take that last step, back onto to solid ground. He wonders if she realises she's been stood there for almost thirty minutes, lost in her thoughts.

Mitchell's voice brings her out of her reverie. She smiles. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be I guess."

She swallows the anxiety she feels, and just looks down at the ground. But still makes no effort to take that final step. Truth be told she's starting to panic.

Mitchell moves towards her and put's an arm around her, she doesn't flinch, she feels comfortable in his embrace, and leans into it.

"If you've learnt one thing while you've been stuck on this rust bucket with me for three months, what is it?"

Joey smiles as she answers. "Face your fears."

"Right" Mitchell squeezes her a little hoping to give her the encouragement she needs to take that final step.

Joey is still panicking she can't help but let it spill out. "But Mitch, there's so many to face. I mean Charlie is the obvious one, if she hates me, if she's moved on. Not to mention the fact that I'm homeless, I can't see Brett welcoming me back with open arms, that's if he's still actually here, plus I don't have a job, how I'm gunna live."

She's hyperventilating now; she didn't pause for breath throughout that whole sentence. Mitchell hugs her and tries his best to sooth her and calm her down.

"Hey, come on breath. I might just have a solution to a couple of those problems." Mitchell says it with a twinkle in his eyes, and can't help the grin that spreads on his face at the look of shock displayed on Joey's features. He decides to put her out of her misery immediately.

He sits on the edge of the boat, and Joey mirrors his action, waiting with bated breath.

"You weren't happy on that boat Joey, this is where you belong." He gestures out at Summer Bay. "But you're a damn good worker, and I'd be stupid to let you go."

Joey is confused, her expression conveys this, but she lets Mitchell finish.

"As well as the trawlers, I run a garage in Summer Bay, mostly boat maintenance, but we're branching out to cars and stuff. Anyway I digress. I'd love it if you'd come and work for me in the garage, as a trainee mechanic?"

Joey can't believe her ears, she practically squeals. "Are you serious?" Without waiting for a response she dives on him pulling him into a hug. He can't help but laugh out loud. Joey is a good kid, and after everything she's been through, she deserves a break, and he's more than happy to be the one that provides it for her. He hasn't finished yet.

"And as for somewhere to live, you can crash with me, just until you get something else sorted."

Joey pulls back from the hug. "I can't Mitch, that's too much."

"Nonsense, like I say it's not forever, but you are more than welcome to stay until you get back on your feet."

Joey actually feels pretty emotional, and it must show on her face, now it's Mitchell's turn to panic, he likes Joey, but he can't be doing with a crying woman. He tries to lighten the mood.

"Anyway, it might turn out to be more of a nightmare for you; my daughter can be pretty hard to take sometimes."

He jumps off the boat as he's speaking after a few steps he looks back. "You coming or not?"

Joey smiles, things are finally looking up. She jumps off the boat, and excitedly runs and catches up to Mitchell. One thing's for certain. The future is looking bright, whether Charlie wants to be a part of it or not.

**XXXXXXXX**

**A relatively short chapter to get us started. Let me know what you think. I've got the first six written already. Let me know if you want me to continue posting. Hit review, or drop me a comment on twitter AT Eden_Ashley_Chr **


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter one was more of an intro, here's chapter two, it gives more of an idea of what's going to happen in the story. Please review, let me know what you think. Like I say I've got the first six chapter's pre written, so if you like I can post quite quickly. Review, review, review.**

Joey went back to Mitchell's last night and had met the aforementioned daughter, Lily. She was a livewire, but luckily she was only a year or so younger than Joey, and they had got on like a house on fire, they both seemed to share the same questionable sense of humour. Mitchell is starting to wonder what he's let himself in for, luckily he was off back on another long haul in a couple of weeks.

He's given Joey a week off before she has to start at the garage, give her plenty of time to sort her life out as he put it, she knows he means bite the bullet and see how the land lies with Charlie. To be honest she's dreading it. But is just about to take her first steps back into reality, she has just crossed the threshold into the diner. She gulps and finally looks up, scanning the room.

Within seconds she's been dived on, she barely has time to comprehend who it is; she's just enveloped into a bear hug.

"Joey Collins, is that you." She screams excitedly, Ruby Buckton. Joey smiles.

"Hey Rubes, long time no see."

Ruby smacks her friend on the arm, her expression changes from pure delight to something a lot more serious.

"You're damn right it's been a long time. Where the hell have you been Joey?" Joey sees the sadness in her eyes, and it makes her feel about two feet tall, she answers Ruby's question rather feebly and simplistically.

"I've been on a long haul Rubes."

Not impressed, Ruby's current expression reads 'well duh.' "I know that Joey. What I don't know is why you had to run away?"

Joey can't have this conversation in the middle of the diner, and not with Ruby. "I think that's something me and Charlie should talk about."

And there it was the elephant in the room. She can't help but ask her next question. "How is Charlie?"

"Well she cried herself to sleep every night for a month after you left." The anger is still evident in Ruby's voice, but she softens a little when she sees the wholesale remorse on Joey's face. Ruby reaches out and grabs Joey's arm causing her to look her in the eyes.

"She's okay." Joey nods, she needs to ask her next question.

"Has she met anyone else?" Ruby is taken aback by the level of feeling in Joey's eyes. She looks like the answer to this question could break her. Ruby's scared it might, but she can't lie.

"Look, as far as I know, she's doing something with Angelo." Ruby watches Joey like a hawk, she thinks she actually sees the moment her heart breaks.

Joey can't help the stray tear that falls from her eye. Of course Charlie had moved on why wouldn't she have. She quickly moves her hand to wipe the tear, hoping Ruby hasn't seen it. But the look of sorrow on the teenagers face tells her that she has. Now Joey feels even worse. She feels utterly stupid.

"Joey, I don't think it's anything serious. And I'm for damn sure she doesn't feel one percent for him of what she felt for you."

Joey just nods her head. She can't bring herself to speak. "Look I've gotta get to school. But how do you feel about meeting up later, we can catch up properly."

"I'd really like that Rubes. I've missed you." She really had, she felt like her Charlie and Ruby had kinda been like family before, the only family she'd really know.

"I've missed you too Jo."

They embrace once more before Ruby skips out of the door, and Joey heads for a coffee. That was hard. A lot harder than she'd expected. So Charlie had moved on. It just makes Joey feel empty, completely and utterly empty.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Charlie is sitting in the kitchen nursing a coffee, lost in her thoughts. Trying to figure out exactly how she got to this point in her life. Where did it all go wrong? It is of course a question she knows the answer to, it all went wrong on the beach just over three months ago, when she lost herself to insecurity, and fell into Hugo's arms. She sighs as she recalls, it hasn't been lost on her that the three month deadline was up, and she hasn't seen or heard anything from Joey.

She swallows down the emotion; she doesn't want to cry anymore tears. She thinks to her current situation. Angelo. She really doesn't know how it happened. He was just there, wow great reason to fall into a relationship Charlie, she berates herself.

Before she has chance to lose herself in another one of her self pity parties, something which has become a regular occurrence over the last few months, Ruby comes flying through the back door of Leah's house, startling Charlie with her over exuberance.

"Whoa, where's the fire?"

Ruby waltz's back into the kitchen and looks at Charlie dead serious, she's mulling over whether she should tell her the truth. She decides in the end, honesty is the best policy.

Charlie slightly concerned at the moment about her little sisters mental health, she's just gone from highly excited to deadly serious in the space of about three seconds, and hasn't spoken for the last 30 seconds just stared at Charlie. Although it seems she's about to break the silence.

"Promise me you won't freak out?"

Well that doesn't nothing to quell Charlie's concern, but she's intrigued enough by Ruby's behaviour to agree.

"Okay." She draws out the word, not really knowing what to expect from Ruby.

She takes a deep breath before just blurting it out. "I'm going to meet Joey."

Charlie's eyes practically fall out of her head, she has about a million questions running around her brain, but they all seem to be fighting to get out at the same time, and as such none actually make it, it's as if she lost the ability of speech.

Ruby just shakes her head, she hasn't got time for this, she dances out of the kitchen towards her bedroom. Charlie chases after her, still not fully regained the power of speech, but she manages to get out.

"What, Joey's back in the bay?" Just as Ruby's bedroom door slams in her face.

Charlie doesn't take the hint and just powers through the blockade, swinging the door open to see a shirtless Ruby.

"Charlie." It's best described as a high pitched squeal that leaves Ruby's lips. "Knock much."

"You can't just tell me Joey's back in town then run away."

"I can actually, because I'm gunna be late meeting her." Ruby just continues getting ready, Charlie obviously isn't going anywhere.

Charlie's mind is racing. Joey did come back, she actually came back. She can't help the smile that forms on her lips. But then reality hits and she remembers the state her life is in currently, and the smile leaves her face as quickly as it arrived.

"Did she mention me?" Charlie looks at the floor waiting for Ruby's answer, knowing it could potentially kill her.

Ruby pulls her t-shirt over her head and takes a look at her older sister; she sees a look on her face identical to the one she had seen on Joey's earlier, pure despair.

"Of course she asked about you." Ruby says it gently and lets Charlie process the information, the smile returns to her lips, but she needs to know more.

"Well what did she say?"

Ruby swallows, she knows this next part is not going to go down well with her sister. "Well she wasn't too impressed when I told her about you and Angelo."

Charlie's heart sinks. She's angry, and in this moment she misplaces it at Ruby. "What the hell did you tell her that for?"

"Because I didn't want to lie to her." Ruby sighs, she would love nothing more than to stay here and comfort her sister, but she really does have to run.

"Charlie I've gotta go. Look if it's meant to be it will be."

"Yeah if I stop breaking her heart every five minutes." Ruby squeezes her sister's shoulder as she runs out the door at the same speed she ran in five minutes ago.

Charlie slowly makes her way back into the kitchen, she's startled when someone enters through the back door, she starts to wonder what Ruby's forgotten, when she looks up and sees Angelo, her whole being just fills with sadness, what on earth is she doing? Well she decides she's not going to do it anymore. She's brought from her thoughts when Angelo starts to speak.

"You ready to go?"

She just looks at him like he's grown a second head. "What?"

The smile drops from his face; he can't believe she's forgotten. "Dinner. I've made reservations. Charlie I told you about this."

She can hear the anger in his voice; she cannot be bothered with him anymore. "I can't do this."

He exhales loudly. "Fine. Ill cancel the reservations, we can just eat here." He plonks himself down at the kitchen table opposite Charlie. He obviously hasn't understood what she means, and she is becoming increasingly irate.

"No, not dinner. This. Me and you. It's not what I want; it was never what I wanted."

She hopes that is a little clearer for him. He can't believe his ears. "What are you saying Charlie?"

Wow he's being really dense. She takes a deep breath to calm herself, and reminds herself that none of this is his fault.

"I don't want to see you anymore." She says it slowly, and steady, and looking him directly in the eyes.

He just shakes his head, and rises from the table. "Here we go again Charlie. Don't you ever get sick of this; you know we'll be back together in a couple of weeks?"

"No we won't." There's that anger again. "You're right, I am sick of this. I don't want you back."

It starts to sink in for him. "You really mean it this time, don't you?" She nods. "What's changed?"

"There's someone else. I need to prove to them that they're the one. I'll do anything to do that."

Now the anger has transferred to Angelo. "Who is he? I'll kill him."

Charlie's change in demeanour is instant, and he knows immediately. "Joey. She came back?"

She hates Joey's name falling from his lips, he shouldn't be allowed to say it. Again she can't bring herself to speak so she just nods her head. He shakes his, he's lost for words. He just storms out of the back door. Charlie's glad that's over, now she just has to prepare herself for seeing Joey again. She decides Ruby will kill her if she turns up and interrupts the two of them, so she guesses the reunion will have to wait until later.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So you were on that boat for a solid three months?" Ruby can't get her head around the fact that Joey hadn't been on dry land for so long, not even for supplies or anything.

"Yep."

The two girls had decided the diner was as good a place as any to catch up; they are currently sitting in a booth drinking milkshakes from straws. Joey is really pleased to be back. Ruby's laugh is infectious. They have been catching up for the best part of two hours now; neither of them had really noticed how much time had passed.

"Didn't you get really sea sick?"

Joey can't help but laugh out loud. Ruby can't understand why.

"Of course not. I love being out on the boats. It really was amazing to be out on the open waters for so long." Joey looks out of the window dreamily.

Ruby's heart sinks. "Oh." Joey can tell that's not a happy 'oh.'

"What is it?" She is really confused.

"Well if you love it that much, I guess you'll be heading out again pretty soon."

Joey smiles at how gutted Ruby seems by this news, she genuinely loves Ruby, like a sister of course, and it seems the feeling is definitely mutual. If only her big sister reciprocated feelings so well.

"Actually, I'll be sticking around in Summer Bay."

Ruby's face instantly lights up. Joey explains. "My boss Mitchell owns a garage here, and he's offered me a job as a trainee mechanic."

"So you'll be in Summer bay permanently?" The sentence gets more high pitched and more excited as it goes along.

"I'm afraid so. Do you think you can put up with me?" Joey smirks, as Ruby practically throws herself over the table and pulls Joey into a hug.

"Of course." She settles herself back down into her seat, on her side of the table. "Wow so you must really have made a good impression with your boss."

"Yeah I must have. It's actually him and his daughter I'm staying with at the moment. Just until I get somewhere else sorted."

Ruby had wondered where Joey was staying. "Him and his daughter huh?" she eyes Joey suspicially and Joey picks up on it immediately.

"Yeah, Mitchell and Lily Carter, she's a nurse at the hospital, and completely straight." Joey added that last past to quell Ruby's fears, not entirely sure why Ruby looked so worried, Charlie's moved on already after all.

"She knows you know?" She's says it so quietly, Joeys not sure she heard her right, she looks at her quizzically.

"Charlie, she knows you're back." Ruby clarifies.

"Oh. And?" Joey's not really sure why she's brought her sister up.

"She was mad that I told you about Angelo." Joey gets lost in her thoughts; the pain that she felt when Ruby first dropped that bombshell comes back with a vengeance.

Ruby can see the misery etched all over Joey's face, and she curses her sister for being so stupid. "She's still in love with you Joey."

Joey just shakes her head exasperated. Ruby's sweet for saying it. "Yeah well she's got a funny way of showing it."

Tension seems to be the main thing on the menu at the diner at the moment. It seems the God's are going to be kind to them though.

"Joey Collins is that you?"

Joey looks up she instantly recognises the voice as Aden, and she isn't disappointed when she sees his smiling face. She jumps out of her seat and he picks her up off the ground into a bear hug.

"Aden hey."

"I can't believe you're back. I mean you are back, for good?" He doesn't want to get his hopes up, but he needn't have worried, when his friend nods at him with the most brilliant smile on her face.

"Joey that's excellent. Right when are you free to catch up?"

Ruby, who has witnessed the whole exchange between the two friends, just smiles and decides to interrupt. "She's free right now."

"Are you sure?" Joey wants Ruby to know that she more than happy to stay with her, and catch up with Aden another time.

"Absolutely, Joey we've been here for almost three hours as it is."

Joey looks at her watch, and is stunned when Ruby's words are proved correct. Ruby quickly kisses her on the cheek.

"Why don't you come round for dinner one day this week? I'm sure Leah and VJ would love to see you too."

As apprehensive as she feels about seeing Charlie again, she's gotta admit she really wants to see Leah and VJ again, so she reluctantly accepts.

"I would love too."

"Great, I'll call you when it's all set." Ruby smiles and practically skips out of the Diner.

Aden turns to his friend. "So catch up?"

Joey smiles, she's really missed Aden. "How do you feel about getting good and wasted?"

"There's the best friend I know and love. I knew I'd missed you for a reason Collins."

They decide rather than get smashed at Noah's they will get a crate and head to the beach. Good times ahead.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It's now around ten thirty. Joey and Aden have been drinking non-stop since around six, and are feeling ever so slightly tipsy. But they have well and truly caught up. They'd chatted about Charlie, Belle, Joey had been sorry to hear that the two of them had split up.

But mostly they had just had a really good time; they have spent the majority of the last four and half hours in creases of laughter. And now they find themselves lying on the beach near enough in silence, but a comfortable silence. The light is fading, and they are just listening to the waves, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

Aden can't help but voice his next question, it's something he's always wondered about with Joey, but the right moment to ask had never arisen, until now.

"Joey, have you never been into men?"

That was unexpected to say the least. So much so she lifts her body weight up and leans on her elbow so she can look at Aden to see if he's being serious, he looks sheepish, so it seems he is being serious.

"No. Not really." She decides to keep the mood playful. "You guys just don't do it for me."

Aden decides to take personal offense to this, and whips off the vest he's wearing. "What not even now?"

Joey has to laugh as Aden starts gesturing. "Nope. Sorry."

Right that's it. He launches onto Joey and starts tickling her. Joey screams out in laughter.

Charlie had watched the exchange between the two friends from the fence at the edge of the beach. They were both drunk, that much was obvious, they were surrounded by empty cans for one thing. Things were getting a little bit too flirty between them for Charlie's liking, not that she had any right to stop them, but she decides it's time to break up the party.

She reaches the two of them, Aden is still on top of her tickling her like crazy, and to be fair she seems to be enjoying it. They obviously have noticed that they have company.

Aden momentarily stops his assault. "I think Joey, we should just kiss, and see if you like it or not?" he's half joking, but kinda hoping she's up for it.

"Oh really. That's what you think is it?" She smiles they're both still being incredibly playful.

"Uh uh." Is all Aden can muster; he starts to lower his lips towards Joeys, who to her own great shock doesn't move hers away. But before they meet in the middle, they are both stunned by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Charlie can't believe what she's seeing, where they actually about to kiss? She was not ready to see that, so she decided to make her presence known. To be fair to them they both look mortified. Aden jumps up so fast.

"Charlie, this isn't what it looks like." The fact that he looks guilty as hell as he's saying the words does nothing to help his case. Charlie can't bring herself to speak; he decides to make himself scarce.

"Right well it was great catching up Joey. I'll give you a call tomorrow." With that he scarpers down the beach.

Charlie is building herself up to looking down at Joey, at the moment she is hugging herself and looking out to sea. This is what she used to do when she was missing Joey, now Joey's right here in front of her, and she can't bring herself to look at her. What a coward.

Joey on the other hand has looked up at Charlie. She looks a little skinnier than the last time she saw her, and a little more tired. Right now she looks an emotional wreck, which truth be told is exactly how Joey feels, the tears that were on the verge a second ago are now rolling down her cheeks, the alcohol probably hasn't helped her in her quest to keep her emotions in check.

Charlie hasn't noticed Joey's current emotional state, he eyes still fixated on the ocean. Her mind still fixated on the situation that had almost played out right in front of her, a mere moment before.

"Where you really going to kiss him?" She can't mask the bitterness and pain from her voice.

After a minute or so, when Joey still hasn't answered, she finally builds up the courage to look down at her ex girlfriend, the love of her life. She is shocked when she sees her in floods of tears; she instantly sits next to her and pulls her into a hug. She rubs her back and soothes her until the tears subside. Now Joey feels really foolish.

"I don't know." She offers a belated answer to Charlie's question. "Anyway you're one to talk."

She can't help but berate Charlie, and her current domestic situation. "You're the one with a boyfriend."

Charlie knows she deserved that. "Actually I'm single."

This takes Joey by surprise. "Since when?"

"Since about five minutes after I found out you where back in town." Charlie smiles down at Joey who is still leaning into her.

"Was it really that much to ask you to wait three months for me?"

Charlie sighed. When Joey put it like that it made her feel even worse. She wants to talk this through with Joey; she really does, but not now, not with Joey in this state.

"Come on I'll give you a lift home." The look of shock on Joey's face spurs her on. "I want us to talk Joey. But not while you're drunk."

Point taken, Joey knows she's not the soberest she's ever been; she just follows Charlie and gets to her feet. Truth be told that was painful, but not as painful as she was expecting, probably because Charlie basically just confirmed she dumped her boyfriend for her. That is definitely something for Joey to hold onto.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Review please, or drop me a line on Twitter AT Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. I appreciate the positive reviews! All three of them! LOL. Get recommending! There's not been a great deal of views, or comments **

**But anyway, we'll see how this chapter goes down. Review, Review, Review.**

Joey's mind wakes up before the rest of her body. Instantly she can feel the booming reverberating around her skull. She is most definitely hung-over. Then she remembers Aden almost kissing her, and her almost letting him, then Charlie appeared. Oh God.

She opens her eyes slowly, not knowing exactly what kind of assault the natural light from the sun was going to have on them. It turns out the sunshine was the last of her worries.

She apprehensively opens one eye, and is startled to see Lily stood at the end of her bed smirking.

"Ah JC, you've finally decided to join the land of the living."

"Why are you shouting?" She isn't shouting, but Joey's brain is in such a fragile state she feels like she is.

Lily chuckles. "Come on grumpy, the best thing you can do to shake off that hang over is to join me for a run."

"Absolutely not." The thought is making Joey want to hurl.

"Hey it wasn't optional. Up you get. Ill shout you breakfast at the diner. Come on."

Lily throws Joey's running clothes at her while she's still in bed and exits the room. Joey decides that getting up is probably better than laying in bed all day feeling sorry for herself, although she is extremely tempted by the latter.

Around thirty minutes later, Joey is really wishing she had stayed in bed. The two of them decided to run down the beach to the diner, and the sun is sweltering, Joey is dying. She has to stop; she keels over hands on hips and dry heaves. Lily is finding this all far too amusing.

"Come on JC we're gunna sweat that hang over right out of you."

The laughter in Lily's voice spurs Joey on, she's not so much running now, more chasing after Lily. She doesn't catch her before they get to the diner. Lily is triumphant, and shows as much with a victory dance. Joey can't help but laugh.

"Woo hoo, see I told you the run would sort you right out. There's a reason I'm a nurse you know."

She hugs Joey as she's speak and continues to drape herself on her, it's weird how comfortable they both are with each other. They really have become great friends in the short space of time they've known each other.

"I must admit, I do feel a lot better than I did this morning. I'm sure I'll feel even better after this mega breakfast you're going to buy me."

Joey wiggles her eyebrows as she speaks.

"I don't recall promising you a 'mega' breakfast. . ."

Before they have a chance to continue down this particular playful road, they are interrupted.

Charlie had popped into the diner for a coffee before work, she had watched Joey and this mystery woman enter laughing and joking, she doesn't really know how to feel about how comfortable they seem with physical contact. For the second time in less than 24 hours Charlie feels insanely jealous. It's not a feeling she's used to, and certainly not one that she enjoys. Once again, she decides to make her presence felt.

"Good morning Joey." Joey and Lily instantly look up, Joey again feels a little awkward at the situation Charlie has caught her in, the pain on her face is obvious. To be fair to her Lily instantly realises that this must be 'Charlie' the police uniform, pretty much gives that away, and she removes herself from Joey.

"Charlie hey. This is Lily."

Charlie calms slightly. She knows from what Ruby was telling her, that this is the daughter of Joey's boss.

"Lily, this is Charlie." Joey finishes her introduction.

"So you're the famous Charlie. Nice to finally meet you. She never stops talking about you." She says the last part dead pan, earning her a smack on the arm from Joey, who has turned the colour of a tomato. Charlie can't help but smile, the jealousy from earlier has melted away.

Lily satisfied with her work, decides to leave them to it. "Right, it was lovely to finally meet you Charlie. Joey ill go grab us a table, and order you the works."

Lily heads towards the counter. Joey watches her leave and then turns her attention back to Charlie.

"Morning."

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Charlie smiles as Joey grimaces.

"Not as bad as I probably should be, after the state I was in last night. I'm sorry about last night by the way."

"You don't have to apologise to me for anything Joey." Joey just smiles, not really sure how to take Charlie's comment. Charlie continues.

"I would really like us to talk."

As much as Joey is dreading it, she knows they need to sort everything out, see how the land lies, and see if there's any hope for the two of them. "I'd like that too."

Charlie is relieved to say the least. "How about you come over for dinner tonight. I know Ruby invited you already, and Leah and VJ would love to see you, we could talk afterwards. . ."

Charlie is rambling now, obviously worried about what Joey's response will be. Joey thinks she looks adorable. She grabs out and touches her arm, which makes Charlie immediately cease her ramble.

"Tonight sounds great."

Charlie actually feel's elation. "Great." And relief. "Come over around six?"

"Yeah that's fine. Ill seeya later."

Charlie nods and heads out of the diner, feeling a lot happier than she had ten minutes ago. Joey finds Lily and joins her at the table; she can't help the smile that's plastered all over her face. Lily is delighted, great teasing material.

"Joeys in loooooooooooooove."

Joey rolls her eyes at her friend. "Shut up."

"I notice you didn't deny anything Miss Collins." She decides to leave the banter there for now. "I ordered you a 'mega' breakfast."

"Now that is what I like to hear."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Lily had left the diner already; she had to get ready for her shift at the hospital. Joey stayed behind and chatted to Leah, they didn't have a chance to catch up properly, the diner was rammed, but made a promise to do that later over dinner.

Joey decided to head home and have a little afternoon nap in preparation for tonight, she meanders along the beach. She's starting to feel really good about coming back; it seems she really has been missed. She had no idea she had made such an impression on so many people.

"Joey Collins?" She looks up sharply as she has no idea who the voice belongs to. She's none the wiser when she sees the figure coming towards her.

"Yes?"

"So you are Joey Collins then?" He had seen her and Charlie together earlier at the diner and he assumed as much from the way they were acting with each other.

She nods to confirm. "And you are?"

"Angelo Rossetta."

"Oh." Well this is awkward. Joey scans their current location and becomes very aware that there is no one else around. Deciding that no good can come of the two of them talking she continues on her journey.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me."

Joey ignores him, and continues to walk away from him. Angelo gets more and more irate, when she doesn't stop, he grabs her arm abruptly and spins her to face him. The action was quite violent, and it scares her, thoughts of Robbo flood her mind, she struggles to get away from Angelo, but he holds firm.

"What do you want?" Even Joey can hear the panic in her own voice.

"I want you to stay away from Charlie."

"I thought you two broke up?" Joey really hopes Charlie hasn't been lying to her again.

"We did. But like most of our breakups its temporary." He sounds more like he's trying to convince himself.

"That's not what I've heard." Joey instantly regrets her cockiness, when his anger reaches a next level.

"Well that's only because you've come along to try and throw a spanner in the works." He tightens his grip on her arm, causing Joey to struggle a little more against him.

"I think Charlie's old enough to make her own decisions."

She finally manages to work her way free from his clutches, but such is the struggle she falls with the force. Unfortunately instead of the sand she's hoping to fall against, it appears in their struggle they have made it towards the edge of the beach, and she smacks herself fully against a wooden fence. Face first.

Angelo panics when he hears the yelp from Joey as she hits the fence, he immediately tries to help her up, but she recoils at the contact.

"Just leave me alone." It's practically a scream; Angelo is flustered, and does as she asks. He runs off in the opposite direction.

Satisfied that he's gone, Joey decides to assess the damage, she touches her eye, she can feel it swelling already. Great how's she supposed to explain away a huge shiner?

**XXXXXXXXX**

**A bit of a shorter chapter, but as always, let me know what you think. Either review, or drop me a tweet AT Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well the hatred for Angelo really came through in the last round of reviews. I'm not going to make him the devil incarnate . . . Yet.**

**Again the reviews are trickling in, so not sure if I will continue past the six chapters I've already written, but we'll see how it goes. Anyway, this chapter is slightly longer; let me know what you think.**

Joey had almost called and cancelled tonight's dinner when she got home and saw the size of the black eye she gained from her meeting with the fence post. It most definitely looks worse than it feels. Even after icing it all day, there was no denying she had a black eye, not to mention the hand shaped bruise that had been nice enough to form on her arm. She didn't have the heart to cancel, she knows her and Charlie's relationship is fragile enough at the moment.

So here she is, about to walk through the familiar door, into the familiar kitchen, to be greeted by lots of familiar faces, and now she has to try and explain away a massive black eye. She's already decided not to drop Angelo in it, having concluded that, that would only serve to make a bad situation worse.

She takes a deep breath and enters the kitchen; she looks at the ground as she crosses the threshold, awaiting the inevitable reaction.

Charlie has been rushing around like a lunatic trying to make everything perfect before Joey arrives. Luckily Leah has agreed to cook, so there won't be any culinary disasters. She had tried on about a million different outfits, luckily she had Ruby's help for that, shouting out pearls of wisdom such as 'too cas', 'too dressy', 'crack whore chic'. In the end they were both satisfied with her choice of black jeans and black vest. Simplistic but beautiful was Ruby's final verdict.

The time had arrived, Charlie, Ruby and Leah are all pottering around in the kitchen, VJ is in the front room watching TV, Joey sheepishly enters the kitchen, they can all tell there's something wrong with her but they're not really sure what it is, Charlie's heart sinks assuming the worst.

"Hey guys." Joey looks up as she speaks. There are the gasps she was expecting.

Charlie is to her in a second, hands on her face. "What the hell happened?"

Joey is taken aback by having Charlie in such close proximity, her brain stops working properly. "I erm, well, I. . ." she needs to concentrate. "I walked into a wall." Well that was lame.

Charlie knows she's lying, to be fair so do Leah and Ruby. Ruby doesn't have the restraint of the adults. "That's bull Joey."

The three adults just look at Ruby open mouthed, there's youthful exuberance for you. Once they get over the initial shock of Ruby's little outburst Charlie turns back around to face Joey determined to get to the bottom of this. Just as she's about to ask Joey for the truth again, something catches her eye.

Joey knows she's seen the bruise on her arm, she knew she should have worn longer sleeves, before she can stop her she lifts the shirt sleeve the rest of the way up revealing the hand shaped imprint on her arm.

"The wall grabbed you as well did it?" Charlie isn't impressed. Ruby and Leah both gasp at the mark, someone really went to town on her.

Again Ruby is the first to speak. "Joey who the hell did this to you?"

"I think you need to answer that Joey." Charlie is serious.

Joey knows there's no way out of it now, she's going to have to tell the truth. "I just didn't want to cause any more trouble, that's why I wasn't going to tell you." Joey has to qualify what she's about to say. They're all waiting for an answer.

"He didn't mean to. It's just when he grabbed me I freaked out, and I struggled, so really it was kinda half my fault."

"Joey who did this to you?" Charlie is losing patience, but she manages not to be too abrupt in asking.

"It was Angelo." Joey looks away from Charlie as she utters the words; she knows she won't be impressed.

"What?" Charlie is in disbelief. "Why would Angelo grab you?" She wasn't questioning Joey, she knew without doubt that she was telling the truth, she just can't fathom why Angelo, or anyone for that matter would want to physically hurt Joey.

"He was warning me to stay away from you."

"What. He's got no right. I'm going to destroy him."Charlie grabs her keys from the side and starts for the back door. Joey acts as a human block. Charlie looks like she's about to argue, Joey gets in there first.

"You work with Angelo. You can talk to him tomorrow at the station." Joey tries her best to plead with her eyes.

"But. . ."

"Charlie, let's not let him ruin our night."

The red mist clears, Charlie knows it can wait until tomorrow; all she wants to do tonight is reacquaint herself with Joey.

"Okay. Okay." She nods, Angelo can wait. But she is going to make him pay.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They had a great evening. VJ was so excited his buddy was back, they had already made plans to play cards next time Joey was over. Dinner had finished a little while ago, Ruby and VJ had both disappeared to their rooms, they said to do homework, the rest were dubious.

Leah made herself busy with the dishes, leaving Charlie and Joey alone for the first time. They decided to go for a walk, giving themselves some real privacy, and the chance to talk properly. Charlie is surprised at how nervous she feels, she knows this next conversation could make or break her relationship with Joey, hell the rest of her life even. She has no idea what she'll do if Joey has decided that she's not willing to give her another chance.

Joey is feeling equally nervous, not really sure what's going to happen, she's still not entirely sure what she wants, let alone what Charlie wants, ever since she found out about her and Angelo all she can think is perhaps the feelings weren't as strong as she thought they were, if it was that easy for Charlie to move on that quickly, they can't have been, can they?

They have been walking in a comfortable silence so far, both lost in their own thoughts. They settle against a wall looking out over the ocean. The nervousness hits them both tenfold. Charlie anxiously plays with her jacket; Joey just focuses on the waves. Charlie catches her doing it, and the words just start to flow.

"I used to come out here every evening after you left, and just stare at the ocean."

Joey looks over at Charlie startled initially that she had spoken, but then equally startled by her words. She can't help the grin that forms on her face; Charlie sees it and is instantly embarrassed.

"Did it help?" Joey asks through her grin.

"Well it reminded me of you. But then it reminded me of how stupid I'd been to lose you. So it was swings and roundabouts I guess." Charlie just shrugs her shoulders as she speaks.

And here it is, Joey has to ask the question she's been dying to since she found out about it. She takes a deep breath before proceeding. "Why did you start seeing Angelo? Before the three months was up?"

Well that's the question Charlie was dreading more than most, trust Joey to jump in right at the deep end. She knows she's has to be honest.

"Truthfully. I don't know." She knows Joey deserves a better answer than that, and she struggles to try and give her one.

"I was just so low when you left. After a couple of months Angelo was just around, he provided comfort, made me feel good about myself, I guess I needed that. I didn't think you would ever forgive me. I know I'll never fully forgive myself. I just feel like I don't deserve you."

Joey nods at Charlie's words. She tentatively reaches out along the wall and grabs Charlie's hand. "I do forgive you."

"What?" Charlie hadn't realised she had started crying, but at hearing that Joey forgives her, and feeling her hand in hers again makes the tears double in quantity.

"I realised when I was on that boat, that I pushed you too hard. It must have been so difficult for you, everyone judging you like that. I didn't really stop to think about how you were feeling."

"It's no excuse for what I did Joey." Charlie is quite unwavering through her tears.

"I know that, I don't condone what you did, I'm just saying I can understand why it happened, and I forgive you. I don't think it was all your fault. Like I say, I pushed too hard."

Joey steadies herself again before she continues, she knows what she's about to say won't be easy for Charlie to hear. "The thing is Charlie as much as I can forgive you for Hugo. I'm not totally convinced that you're over the insecurities that led you to making that mistake. Because of that, I don't trust you not to make the same mistake again."

Charlie's heart aches at the news that Joey doesn't trust her. But she needs some sort of hope to grasp onto, so through her still flowing tears she basically begs Joey. "Please, give me the chance to earn your trust back."

She knows that Charlie is basically asking her for another chance. Joey's heart is screaming, 'just take her back you fool.' Her head is screaming 'be careful.' The last thing she wants is to get hurt again, but she knows she'll never forgive herself if she doesn't try, so she decides to meet her heart and her head somewhere in the middle.

"If we take things really slowly, and by that I mean both of us. I won't push you to do or tell anyone you don't want to. And you give me the time I need to learn to trust you again."

"I can do that." Charlie answers instantaneously. Happy to have hope. Joey smiles at the speed of her answer. She strokes her fingers which are still entwined in her own.

Joey needs to set one important ground rule; she needs to be really clear about this with Charlie. "Look Charlie I know this is early days and everything, and we haven't really defined what we are now. But if were gunna give this another go, I need to know that whatever we define ourselves as, I want us to be exclusive."

Joey feels rather shy about putting that out there, but if they are going to give this a try she needs to know that she won't be sharing Charlie with anyone again.

"Joey, I don't want anyone else. And I'm only sorry I didn't work that out in time last time."

The compassion evident in Charlie's answer brings the smile back to Joey's face. She squeezes Charlie's hand.

"So we're doing this?" Charlie can't hide the excitement in her voice.

"We're doing this." Joey confirms.

Charlie is so unbelievably happy, she pulls Joey into a hug, when she pulls back she gets lost in those beautiful brown eyes, god she's missed these eyes, so full of feeling. Full of possibility. She can't believe Joey would ever give her a second chance, but here she is leaning into her embrace with the second chance that she's longed for.

Charlie decides to be bold, and leans further into her former lover she has needed this since she heard Joey was back in town, hell she's needed it since Joey first left town, their lips meet. Tentatively at first, Charlie isn't sure how this kiss fits into the whole 'taking it slow' agreement they've just made, the last thing she wants to do is move too fast and scare Joey off. But this feels so wonderful.

Joey wonders at this particular point in time why on earth she's just suggested taking things slow. At that same point she seems to remember there is a method to this madness, and as much as she doesn't want to she knows she needs to stop this particular kiss before it gets too far.

She pulls back slowly, not wanting to hurt Charlie's feelings. Their foreheads are resting against each other, they are both breathing heavily, eyes closed.

It took both of them a minute to recover from the kiss, but when they do they are grinning like idiots. They spent the rest of the evening catching up and really reacquainting themselves. The topics ranged from work to Brett, Joey had been surprised to learn that he had hit Charlie with his car. If he hadn't disappeared from the face of the earth, she would give him a piece of her mind.

She had been round to the house she shared with Brett earlier in the day, taken aback to find that another family was living there now. It didn't surprise her that Brett hadn't even attempted to let her know where he'd gone, if she's honest, she's not really too bothered.

She also filled Charlie in on her new surrogate family. Charlie was happy at least that Mitchell and Lily are taking good care of her girl. Although she hopes to take over that particular role in the future.

They have been talking for over an hour, and the light is really starting to fade now.

"I better go." Joey states reluctantly.

As much as Charlie doesn't want to let her go, she understands and she will do anything in the short term to make this work in the long term.

"Okay." There's a sadness tinged in her voice.

"I've had a really great time tonight, thank you for inviting me over."

"Thank you for coming."

Joey steals another quick kiss, which Charlie is more than happy to provide. "Come back to the house with me and I'll drive you home." Joey nods, and they start to head back in the direction of Leah's house.

The evening definitely had to be considered a success. Both Charlie and Joey went to bed that night, excited about what the future could hold.

**XXXXXXXX**

**As always, please take the time to review. Or drop me a tweet Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter I've got fully written, I've got most of chapter six written too. But there may be a little more time between updates now. Thank you for the people who have taken the time to review, both on her and on twitter. It is very much appreciated. Anyway, let me know what you think.**

Charlie is still very much on a high from last night. Joey has given her a second chance, it's not something she's sure she deserves, but she is going to grab it with both hands. She practically floats into the police station; she really is walking on air. That is until she sees Angelo; she comes crashing straight back down to reality.

She heads directly over to him, he looks uncomfortable, and he can tell she is absolutely fuming.

"Angelo can I see you in my office right away please." She doesn't stick around to give him a chance to decline her invitation; she just heads straight into her office.

He follows slowly, tail well and truly between his legs. He closes the door behind him and slowly sinks into the chair opposite Charlie. She looks like a rocket that's about to go off. To be fair that precisely how she feels, just looking at him sitting there all pathetic is causing the rage to build within her.

Such is her fury she hasn't managed to formulate a sentence yet. Angelo decides to bite the bullet.

"I take it she told you then?" He seems annoyed as he says it, which does nothing for Charlie's temper.

"_She_ has a name." He's taken aback by the level of venom in her voice. "What the hell were you thinking Angelo?"

He decides he's not going down without a fight. "It was hardly my fault. I just grabbed her and she went crazy." Well his candid approach was a big mistake, if Charlie looked like a rocket about to take off before; we've just had the explosion.

"You grabbed her with such a force you left a black handprint behind."

"It was only because she struggled so much . . ." He catches the look on Charlie's face and decides against arguing with her.

"She was raped four months ago Angelo. A strange man who she's never seen before grabs her on the arm. Off course she struggled. You idiot."

She's shouting now. She has also inadvertently risen out of her seat, so she's now towering above her ex boyfriend. In fairness to him, he does flinch when she mentions the rape, and looks absolutely mortified.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I didn't even think about that." She sees genuine remorse in his eyes and she softens a little.

"It's not me you should be apologising to."

He nods. "'I'll apologise to Joey as soon as I can."

"Good."

Charlie starts to fiddle with some paperwork, hoping that he will take the hint and leave. He doesn't. He needs to make absolutely sure that he and Charlie really don't have any hope.

"Charlie, this Joey thing you're going through?" She rolls her eyes as he continues. "Seriously, how long is this going to take you to get out of your system?"

"Truthfully?"

He eagerly nods his head. "The rest of my life I hope."

That was not the answer he wanted to hear, but he respects it. "Fair enough." He skulks out of her office.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Well Joey is due to start her new job in the morning. Her week off to adjust to life back in the bay has flown by. She's nervous but excited about tomorrow. Mitchell had taken her to the garage and introduced her to the existing staff, they seemed a nice bunch, to be honest if Mitchell employed them, she expected nothing less. He's most definitely one in a million.

The rest of the week she'd spent mostly with Lily and Aden. Charlie had been manic at work and had been working a lot of extra hours. She's been calling Joey at every opportunity, and sounds more upset than Joey feels when she has to cancel their plans. Joey decided against going to the station to see her, knowing that she also had to live up to her end of the bargain, and not push Charlie into revealing more than she wanted to, too quickly. She didn't want Charlie to have to answer any awkward questions.

The result unfortunately meant they haven't been alone together since the night they decided to try again. Joey knows she said she wanted to take things slowly, but this is a bit much. She's seen Charlie around Summer Bay, and it's taken all of her restraint not to grab her and give her a hug or a kiss. They'd spoken obviously, and they both had a look of longing in their eyes, and Charlie had been more than apologetic. But the black and white of it is, Joey hasn't seen Charlie properly in almost a week, and she hates it.

Charlie feels as awful as Joey. She spent three months waiting for her return, and now she's finally here and willing to give her another chance to boot, work explodes, and she hasn't seen her properly. Her heart actually aches.

She's seen her around the town, all she's wanted to do each time is grab her and hold her, and kiss her. But in the back of her mind she has Joey's speech about them taking it slowly. So she has held back. But it's killing her. Now she's just leaving the station. It's almost 10.30pm, she knows tomorrow is Joeys first day in her new job, and she wanted nothing more than to spend this evening with her. But now it's too late. She loves her job, but she's seriously starting to question that love now, one thing's for certain, she loves Joey more.

She knows what will happen now, she'll go home, not eat, go straight to bed, call Joey, have five minutes of happiness listening to the love of her life talking to her, and then she'll cry herself to sleep again. Although there does seem to be a light at the end of the tunnel, this particular investigation looks to be coming to an end. Thank God. As soon as it does Charlie's decided she's going to spend every moment she can with Joey, to make up for this week of hell.

Joey decides that she can't bear another night away from Charlie; she guesses she probably won't sleep to well tonight anyway, due to 'first day on the job nerves' so she figures a late night won't do too much harm. It's around 9.30pm when she has her bright idea.

She waltzes downstairs into the living room, where together Mitchell and Lily are watching TV, they both notice she's dressed and looks like she about to head out.

"You going somewhere Jo?" Mitchell is intrigued.

"I just, I need to see Charlie." She's not sure how her boss will feel about her heading out this late the night before her first shift.

Apparently he's not bothered. "Do you want a lift?"

Joey smiles at his offer. "No, its okay it's still light out, I'll walk. It'll only take ten minutes."

"Alright cool, be careful and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

She smiles and moves to head out. Lily can't help herself she has to give her some gentle ribbing. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Well now that doesn't leave me much does it?" Joey winks, and Lily just smiles as Joey exits the house.

She gets about five minutes into her journey, when she sees a now familiar figure in the distance. Angelo. At least he's wearing his uniform; she hopes he would refrain from assaulting a woman when he's in full police attire. She's stops as he reaches her; it appears he wants to talk.

"Hi Joey." She stuffs her hands in her pockets and looks around awkwardly, she'd rather be anywhere but here. Angelo can certainly understand her apprehension.

"How's your eye?" The bruise is still there but it's hardly noticeable, definitely a lot better than it was.

"It's good thanks."

"Look Joey, I just want you to know how sorry I am." Joey wasn't expecting him to apologise.

"It's just I was crazy jealous. But Charlie's made it clear you're the only one she wants." Joey can't help but smile. Angelo can't help it, he finds himself smiling back. The smile on Joey's face is the same one on Charlie's face whenever she talks about her. He can tell despite their problems these too obviously make each other insanely happy. He can't help but be happy for them.

"How about you let me shout you lunch one day. As an apology?"

Joey decides to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Yeah okay."

Angelo is relieved. "That's great. Where are you heading, to Charlie's?"

"Yeah, thought I'd surprise her when she gets in from work."

"I'll keep shtum then." Joey smiles again as a thank you. Maybe he's not that bad after all. "I'll try and push her out of the door at a reasonable hour."

"Thanks Angelo."

"No worries. Well I better get back anyway"

Angelo makes his way back to the station, and Joey continues on her mission to Charlie's.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Joey arrived at Charlie's and was greeted by Leah and Ruby, VJ was already in bed. She wasn't sure how they would take her turning up at this hour unannounced and knowing Charlie isn't in. But they made her feel more than welcome, they had a coffee and chatted for around half an hour before Leah and Ruby both decided it was bed time. Joey had hoped Charlie would be back by now, she wasn't sure she should be sitting around in the house while everyone else is in bed.

But Leah and Ruby both insisted she stay. They have both seen how miserable Charlie has been this week, having Joey so close, and yet so far away. They know how much it will mean for her to get home and have Joey there waiting for her. Ruby tells her to crash in Charlie's bed. Joey decides this is probably the best course of action. She's not sure how long Charlie's going to be, she may as well try and get some sleep.

Charlie had huffed out of the station around ten minutes ago; she has just pulled up outside her home. Angelo has been acting weird with her. Well maybe not weird, but overly nice, she hopes he's not trying to worm his way back in, because it won't work. He was trying to get her to leave early, she wishes she could have, but being the senior officer in charge she just couldn't.

She trudges through the back door, and takes her belt off immediately. Not for the first time this week it seems the rest of the household is already in bed. She sighs as she wanders through the house. Another full day without seeing Joey. She smiles as she realises that she gets to call her, and even if it's just a minute she gets to talk to her for, she knows that it will be the best minute of her day.

She walks into her bedroom with a renewed vigour. She is slightly scared when she realises that there's someone in her bed. But her fear turns into utter joy when she realises its Joey gently snoozing away. This is a sight she's missed over the last three months.

She quickly removes her uniform, and jumps straight into bed and puts her arms around Joey, spooning her from behind. Joey awakens slightly from the contact; she entwines her fingers with Charlie's and smiles.

"Hey, how was work?"

"Awful" Charlie snuggles into Joey's neck as she speaks. "This is literally the best ending to the day ever."

"No argument here."

They are both absolutely exhausted, and fall into a deep sleep pretty much immediately, entangled in each other, happy.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**As always. Review please **** Tweet me at Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I've decided I will keep writing the story. I do enjoy writing these characters, and glad to see that some of you enjoy it too. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**

Charlie wakes up after what feels like the best night's sleep she's ever had, she seriously feels like she just woken up from a coma. Then she feels a presence in her arms and she remembers why. Joey. She could get used to waking up like this. The smile instantly hits her face.

She can't help herself. She starts to kiss and nibble at Joey's neck, it tickles and it's enough to wake Joey up, she turns to face Charlie, unbelievably happy. She doesn't waste any time, her lips immediately seek out Charlie's. They both get lost in the kiss, any thoughts of 'taking it slowly', well and truly forgotten.

The passion certainly sparks at a faster pace due to Charlie being in only her underwear. She had been so excited to see Joey last night she just chucked her uniform on her bedroom floor, and jumped into bed, no thought for pyjamas. Joey was wearing slightly more than her ex girlfriend having slipped into some shorts and a vest before Charlie had gotten home.

Charlie manoeuvres herself almost sub consciously, she's now straddling Joey. Joey loses all concentration at the sight before her; she just hungrily kisses Charlie back, allowing Charlie's tongue entrance into her mouth without a second's hesitation.

Just as Charlie starts to play with the edge of Joey's vest, her plan being to lift it over her head, an alarm starts to reverberate around the room. Saved by the bell. They both instantly return to reality, the kiss stops almost immediately, and not for the first time, they find their foreheads resting against each other, taking deep breaths, they both need a second to recover from that kiss.

"Sorry, that's my work alarm. I have to get up." Joey's almost embarrassed as the words leave her mouth.

Charlie just smiles at her full of adoration. "Probably for the best. That wasn't really taking it slow."

"I'm not sure how slowly I can take it after that." Joey closes her eyes; she really is in inner turmoil. Charlie brings her hands up to Joey's face, causing her to open her eyes again.

"I want you to trust me Joey. Before we're intimate again, I want you to trust me." Charlie reaffirms her words.

"The last thing I want you to be thinking about while were making love, is whether or not I'll hurt you again."

Joey just nods, Charlie's words have induced so much emotion in her, she gets it, she really does get why Joey wants to take it slow, and not only that, she's willing to go along with it, she's willing to give Joey the time she needs. Unbelievable.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After the two woman have taken a shower, separately and with the water more than a few degrees lower than usual, Charlie is sitting in the kitchen, she has made coffee and toast, and is waiting for Joey to get dressed and come and join her. She looks up excitedly as someone enters the room, she actually frowns when it's Ruby that wanders into the kitchen, something which isn't lost on the younger Buckton.

"Nice to see you too Charlz." Her mood immediately picks up when she sees breakfast. "Aw sis you made breakfast, you shouldn't have."

Ruby helps herself to some toast, Charlie just smiles she made more than enough for everyone. Ruby is suspicious.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Charlie can't help the Cheshire cat style grin that appears on her face, she tries moving her coffee cup to her mouth to try and shield it, but Ruby can see straight through it, anyway she's got a pretty good idea of what the cause of her sisters happiness is.

"Like I need to ask."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asks coyly.

"We all know Joey stopped by last night to give you a goodnight kiss."

Ruby stops her teasing when Joey walks into the kitchen. Opened mouth, Ruby continues to speak. "I guess 'stopped by' was the wrong turn of phrase. Stopped over more like it."

The three women smile at Ruby's words. Joey leans down and gives Charlie a kiss.

"Gross." Ruby's still teasing; the massive grin on her face is testament to that.

"Morning Rubes." Joey grabs a slice of toast, and a pours herself a coffee, as she speaks, and then plants herself down at the table next to Charlie.

"Good morning to you too Joey. So, had a little sleep over last night did we?"

Joey feels her face turn a lovely shade of cherry red. Ruby decides to take pity on her and changes the subject. "You looking forward to your first day at work?"

"Can't wait. Speaking of which, I better go."

She jumps up, leaning down to give Charlie a kiss. "Catch you two later."

"See you later sweetheart."

"Bye Jo."

Joey rushes out of the kitchen through the back door; Charlie follows her with her eyes dreamily until she is out of view. Ruby watches all of this highly amused, she never had her big sis down for a lovesick puppy. She can't help the laughter that bursts out of her mouth. This snaps Charlie out her daydream.

"What?" Charlie is genuinely confused.

"Nothing, it's just I've never seen you this in love before. It's nice." She concludes. "So I take it after last night, you two are well and truly back together?"

Charlie grimaces slightly. "No. We're still just taking it slowly, one day at a time." She starts to play with her mug.

Ruby doesn't really understand, and as usual isn't backwards about being forwards. "Wait, so you're sleeping together, but you're not an actual couple."

"We're not sleeping together, I mean we did last night, but that's all we did, sleep I mean."

"Oh. It's just you two had that glow about you this morning. I just assumed."

"Yeah well we didn't. Joeys worth the wait."

"Wow. You are too loved up. Pass the sick bucket."

"Not a little jealous there are you sis?" Charlie sticks her tongue out at Ruby, now it's her turn to tease.

Charlie headed into work around half an hour later, still absolutely buzzing. This is what everyday could be like if she can make it work with Joey. She's more determined than ever to make that happen.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Well as sod's law would have it, if the last week has been the busiest week at work Charlie has ever known, today is the slowest day she's ever known. But the one good thing to come from that is that she can surprise Joey with lunch. She's just pulled up outside of the garage; she's got a stash of sandwiches and a couple of cokes.

She makes her way inside, and her eyes nearly pop out of her skull at the sight of Joey. Blue mechanics overalls tied off at the waist, white vest, thin sheen of sweat, and the obligatory smudge of oil on her cheek, one word springs to mind for how Joey looks right now. Hot.

Joey has noticed Charlie, and starts to worry when she just stands there open mouthed and doesn't speak. She decides she better break the silence.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?"

Joey's words seem to snap her back to reality, she shakes her head to try and regain some sort of composure. "I thought I'd surprise you with lunch." She holds up the bag of food to emphasize.

She smiles. Joeys new work mates are intrigued by her friend, probably down to the fact she's in full uniform, Joey can see a small crowd gathering.

"Guys this is my friend Charlie." They all nod and smile; satisfied with the introduction they all get back to work. Charlie hates to admit, but it really hurt that Joey didn't introduce her as 'her girlfriend.' She decides she's being silly, she isn't her girlfriend, not yet, not properly.

"There's a pier out the back, we could sit and each lunch out there, there's a beautiful view of the ocean."

Again Charlie is pulled from her thoughts by Joey's voice. "That sounds great."

She follows Joey out and settles down at the end of the pier, Joey wasn't kidding about the view, you could see the whole bay. Breathtaking.

They dig into the sandwiches and get down to some small talk.

"How's your first day going so far?"

"Really great." The excitement is literally oozing out of Joey; Charlie can't help but be happy for her.

Joey has had the best morning; she has gotten on so well with her work mates, as silly as it sounds she really feels right at home at the garage. She loves the work too, alright it's not on the ocean, but it's the next best thing. In fact no, it's even better, because this way she still gets to see Charlie every day. Although her first day at work has been amazing, truly Charlie surprising her with lunch has still been the highlight of her day. With this in mind she decides to give her a proper hello.

She leans in and her lips meet Charlie's briefly. Charlie is slightly surprised by the affectionate gesture, but she's not complaining.

"What was that for?"

"Just giving you a proper hello."

Charlie smiles. "Well hello." She leans back in and steals another chaste kiss from Joey. They both just grin, then return to eating their sandwiches and taking in the astounding view.

After a few minutes Charlie breaks the silence. "Last night was amazing you know, thank you for being there when I got home."

"It was my pleasure believe me." Joey smiles.

"It was weird, sleeping together, but not sleeping together." Charlie muses as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

Joey lets her words wash over her. "Hard." She clarifies what she means, "I'd say it was more difficult than weird."

"I think this morning was the difficult part."

Joey can feel her cheeks blush when she thinks back to this morning, pure desire just takes over her, and she can tell Charlie is right there with her, the lust is apparent in her eyes. Joey can't help but get lost in them, she leans into Charlie, and before she knows it sandwiches have been discarded, and they are having a full blown make out session at the end of the pier.

It's around five minutes later; the two women are still completely engrossed in each other, exploring each other's mouth. Still kissing like a pair of teenagers. Joey is sure she's heard something. She pulls back.

Charlie whimpers at the withdrawal of contact. "Did you hear something?"

"No." Charlie barely gets the one syllable word out of mouth, before her lips are firmly back on Joeys.

"Joey."

Okay they both heard it that time. They pull back startled.

"Joey." There it is again, this time they look to where the noise has come from.

Joey's heart sinks, when she sees a rather pleased looking Mitchell calling her name. But he's not the cause of her worry; she wouldn't have been bothered if it had just been Mitchell there. But behind him all with equally excited grins on their faces, are the rest of her new work colleagues.

As soon as she's able to assess the situation, her eyes are firmly on Charlie, she's expecting her to look mortified, she knows people knowing about them was the main issue the last time they were together, as in Charlie didn't want people to know.

She surprised to see that Charlie's smiling. She watches as Mitchell, who is now satisfied that Joey has heard him and will follow them into the garage in a second, ushers the rest of the work force back inside. Charlie is the first to speak.

"Wow that was embarrassing."

There it is the rejection Joey had been expecting. Her head drops, Charlie doesn't seem to have noticed.

"First day at work and you get caught pashing the local copper like a school kid with too many hormones." Charlie chuckles.

Joey can't believe her ears; Charlie obviously meant that it was embarrassing for _her._ Charlie suddenly picks up on the fact that Joey is looking at her like she's grown a second head.

"What?"

"Aren't you bothered?" Joey looks genuinely confused as she's asks.

Now it's Charlie's turn to be puzzled. "About what?"

"Charlie, at least ten people have just seen us making out. All from Summer Bay."

Charlie knows where this is going now, she's a little hurt to be honest, but she knows that this is part of the whole proving herself to Joey process. "So?"

"Well aren't you scared that it will get around town?"

"Joey, the only reason I'm not shouting it from the rooftops myself is because you want to take things slowly."

Joey doesn't know what to say. Charlie grabs her hand. "I've changed Joey. I will prove that to you."

Charlie says it with a defiant smile. Joey still looks puzzled, but a good puzzled, she hoped with all her heart that Charlie could change, that she could learn to accept their relationship and be proud of it. But she hadn't dared to let herself believe that it would actually happen. But it seems it's already started to happen.

"We should probably head in; I assume that was your boss that was calling you." Charlie rises as she speaks and holds her hand out to Joey to help her to her feet; it seems she's still in a daze.

They head into the garage through the back door; they are met by a lot of smirking faces. Charlie takes it all in her stride, Joey heads straight over to Mitchell.

"Hey sorry Mitch, I was just grabbing some lunch."

He beams. "Looked like you were enjoying it too."

He looks at Charlie appreciatively, he can certainly see why Joey's willing to take the risk with her heart for this woman, she's beautiful. He can't help but notice that both women have a slightly crimson tinge after his latest comment. He offers his hand to Charlie.

"You must be Charlie."

She accepts his hand and shakes it enthusiastically. "And you must be Mitchell."

"That I am." He turns his attention to Joey. "I just came down to make sure your first day was going okay. But looks like I needn't have bothered." There's his smirk again.

Charlie feels slightly sorry for Joey, she's bound to get some gentle ribbing from the rest of the crew, but she has to get back to work.

"I've gotta get back to work. It was nice to finally meet you Mitchell."

"You too Charlie. Well have to get you round to ours for dinner one night."

"Sounds great." She turns her attention back to Joey. "Will I see you tonight?"

Joey smiles. "Yeah if you want to."

"I always want to." Charlie smiles. She leans in and kisses Joey on the lips. They are greeted by wolf whistles from behind them, they both grin into the kiss.

"Seeya later." Charlie nods at Mitchell, and heads for her car.

Joey's mind is blown yet again. She can't believe Charlie kissed her goodbye, in front of all these people. She really gets her hopes up for the future. Charlie doesn't care about people knowing. Wow.

The huge smile hasn't left Joeys face yet, Mitchell just smirks. "Come on you. Get back to work."

This pulls her from her thoughts. She heads back over to the engine she had been working on before Charlie had arrived. She's a little apprehensive, after all, the last time she was in the bay her sexuality hadn't exactly been greeted with hugs and kisses. She had been getting trained up by Beno, she smiles sheepishly at him as she arrives back, he grins, and he can tell for some reason she seems anxious.

She braces herself it appears Beno is about to speak. "Wow Joey, your girlfriend is super hot."

He laughs at the expression on Joeys face. That was it. No shouting no screaming, no one berating her for her sexuality. Joey can't help but feel like she dropped into some sort of alternate universe. Not that she's complaining of course.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**As always, let me know what you think, review please. Or tweet me AT Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, as always, thanks for all the brilliant reviews. Sorry this has taken so long, you'll be please to know the next chapter is well on its way now. So shouldn't take as long. As always, let me know what you think.**

Joey is still on a high from the day's events. She had good banter with the guys back at the garage all afternoon, all pleasant. They have all fully embraced her sexuality, and been more than accepting of it. It's not something she's used to, but she could certainly get used to it. Not only the general good reaction, but Charlie's actions, Joey can see she really has changed. She's still a little dubious not 100% certain she can trust Charlie, or that Charlie is definitely sure that this is what she wants, but this afternoon went a long way to convincing her.

She's finished her first day at work, and it's been excellent. She's just skipped through the door of the diner, she waves at Leah, who although as usual she's rushed off her feet smiles and waves back, genuinely happy to see Joey, she really hopes her and Charlie can work things out this time. Then Joey spies her 'date', Lily, she had arranged to meet her to discuss all things first day at work related. She hurries over to the table and plonks herself down opposite her housemate. The smile that has been plastered all over her face since lunch is showing no sign of moving, and Lily instantly picks up on it.

"First day went well then did it?" Lily can't help but laugh as she speaks.

"Well as first days go, I'd say it was probably the best on record." Joey beams.

"Really, now I'm intrigued. Do tell."

Joey likes this, she likes having a girlfriend, in the sense of a friend that she can 'girly chat' with, she's never really had this before, Brett certainly wasn't into it, and most of her other friends had been from the boats and trawlers, like Aden, good fun, but not really the type you could gush to about your latest love interest.

"Charlie surprised me with lunch."

Lily smiles and shakes her head. "I should have known that even a grease monkey like you couldn't have been _that_ excited purely down to engines and oil."

Joey smirks sheepishly. Lily is looking at her expectantly. "Well come on then spill? Not even the best sarnies in the world could produce a smile that wide."

"We kissed."

Lily's not buying. "So, you guys have kissed before?" She knows there's more to it.

"In front of the whole workforce of the garage. She didn't freak out, and even better than that, neither did they."

Lily is confused at the last part of Joey's sentence, she must convey as much because Joey picks up on it straight away. "I've not really had that many people be _okay_ with my sexuality."

Lily just nods to show she understands, but now she wants to get into the nitty gritty. "So she didn't freak out huh?"

The grin is firmly back on Lily's face, and Joey can't help but match it. "Nope. If anything I freaked out at her not freaking out."

Time to get serious. "Do you really think she can change Joey?"

She exhales loudly. "I really hope she can. And I really believe that she hopes she can too."

"Just be careful." Lily reaches over and grabs Joey's hand as a show of support. She'll be here for Joey no matter what, even if it is to help her pick up the pieces of her broken heart again, at least she won't have to do it by herself this time.

"I will."

It's all getting a bit deep for Lily, so she decides to change the subject. "Anyway, I have some news too."

"Really?"

"Really. Dad's got his date for his next long haul." Lily wiggles her eyebrows.

"That's great. When?"

"This Thursday."

"That soon?" Joey is quite shocked.

"Yep. Three months again too. We'll have the place to ourselves the whole time. Its gunna be excellent. I used to get kinda lonely before." Lily really is excited that she won't be a lone ranger this time, she are Joey are going to have the best time.

"It is gunna be amazing." Joey mirrors Lily's enthusiasm.

Then her face drops, Lily see's it right away. "What's the matter? What is it?"

Joey currently has knots tearing up her stomach. The cause of her anxiety, the cause of all her pain three months ago. Hugo. She hasn't had to see him since she's been back. But he's just walked into the diner. All those awful feelings from three and a half months ago have come rushing back. She can't quite put her finger on why, hell Charlie's been in a relationship with Angelo since then, but he really does signify one of the lowest times in her life.

Joey decides to put Lily, who is still opened mouthed on the edge of her seat, out of her misery. She manages one solitary word. "Hugo."

Lily of course knows the 'Hugo' story. One of the many late night chats she and Joey had enjoyed over the last couple of weeks. She spins round more in curiosity than anything else; she wants to see what this Hugo looks like.

"Uh." She's not sure what she was expecting, but she was definitely disappointed. She turns up her nose as she looks back round at Joey. "He's got nothing on you Jo."

Joey smiles, but it doesn't last long. It appears Hugo has seen her. He wouldn't come over would he? Of course he would.

"He's coming over, he's coming over." It can only be described as a frantic whisper, Lily barley makes out what Joey is saying, in fact by the time she's deciphered it Hugo is standing at the edge of their table. Lily looks defiant ready to pounce; she can't quite believe he's had the nerve to come over. Joey just looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here. He speaks.

"Hey Joey I heard you were back in the bay."

Joey can't bring herself to speak. Luckily Lily steps in. "Can we help you?"

Hugo tears his eyes from Joey, to look at the owner of the voice, he realises he doesn't know this woman. "Hi I'm Hugo."

He holds his hand out to Lily who just looks at it rather unimpressed, before returning her gaze back to meet his. "I know who you are."

Hugo realises fairly quickly that neither of these women are his biggest fan. He decides to do what he came to do and then run for it. He turns back to Joey.

"Look Joey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Charlie strides into the Diner, feeling pretty pleased with herself; she has had a wonderful day. That is until she sees the scene before her. Hugo chatting to Joey and Lily, that can't be right surely? The panic rises in her immediately. She heads straight over to the unlikely trio.

"What's going on?" No time for pleasantries.

Hugo's face drops, he knows this awkward situation is about to get a whole lot more tense. He's beginning to wish he'd just grabbed his sandwich and left.

"I was just trying to apologise to Joey."

"She doesn't need your apology." She gives Hugo her best evils, before looking down lovingly at Joey, who can't help but smile. "I'm the one who fucked up that night not you. And I'll be the one who makes it up to her. Because I'm in love with her."

She looks Hugo straight in the eyes as she says it. Joey feels like her heart has just exploded, she actually thinks she forgot to breathe for a second there. Charlie is on a roll.

"So really there's no reason for you to be here at all." Lily is impressed, she smiles over at Joey to show her as much, it appears Hugo isn't as taken by Charlie's words.

He sniggers. "Really you're in love with a chick?"

Charlie doesn't flinch. "Yes." Defiant.

"If you were so in love with Joey, what was that night with me all about?"

Charlie decides she really has no interest in continuing this conversation, so she starts to speak a little louder than perhaps she should, so the other patrons in the diner can hear.

"Tell me Hugo, what kind of man takes advantage of a vulnerable, confused, not to mention hammered woman, who's alone and crying on the beach?"

Now it's Hugo that decides he's had enough of this conversation. Not to mention his current location, he's getting some really dodgy looks from the other customers, not to mention some icy glares from Leah and Coleen amongst others.

"Whatever Charlie." He runs. That was embarrassing.

Now that's dealt with, Charlie's main concern is Joey, she turns to her so quickly she's a little worried she's given herself whiplash.

"Are you okay?"

To be honest Joey is in awe. She was kinda in a trance watching Charlie going to work on Hugo, she snaps out of it seeing the current level of worry etched on her face. She smiles.

"Charlie, I'm fine." Charlie visibly relaxes. "Join us?"

"Of course."

Charlie happily sits down next to Joey, and just like that the three of them forget that Hugo had even been there, and relax into their afternoon, laughing and joking.

**XXXXXXXXX**

They stayed and had a drink with Lily before she had to rush off to start her shift at the hospital. Joey and Charlie have decided to head back to Charlie's place for dinner. They are strolling along the beach. Joey is lost in her thoughts, all she keeps replaying in her mind, is Charlie telling Hugo that she was in love with her. She can't help the smirk that hits her face every time she hears those words again in her head.

They have been walking in a comfortable silence so far. Charlie can tell Joey is preoccupied elsewhere; she's looking out over the ocean as she walks, and has the cutest smile on her face. Charlie takes in Joey's beauty as they meander along the beach, this woman has the ability to make her happier than she ever thought possible. She reaches out and takes Joey's hand into her own, entwining their fingers as they continue in their journey.

Joey is shocked by Charlie's gesture, but delighted in equal measure. She squeezes Charlie's hand in her own; she loves the feel of their fingers intertwined. She decides to let Charlie enter the little world she's been living in for the last twenty minutes or so, and voice what she's been thinking about.

"Did you mean what you said to Hugo?" She asks it sheepishly, almost embarrassed. Charlie can't help but play with her a little.

"Which part?" She beams as she says it. Joey can tell she's in a playful mood.

"The part where you told him you were in love with me?" She would love to be playful back, but she needs to know.

Charlie stops walking for a second; she needs Joey to really hear this. "I meant every word. I am head over heels in love with you."

Joey smiles. She kinda always knew that was the case, but it was nice to hear Charlie finally admit it out loud, and sound completely confident about it, and not only to Joey, but to Hugo, to Lily, to anyone else who might have overheard in the diner. Amazing. Joey pulls on Charlie's hand and they continue to walk along the beach. Charlie's a little put out that Joey didn't tell her she loves her back. Joey can tell instantly there's something wrong, her demeanour changes, is she sulking? Surely not. Its takes Joey about three seconds to figure out why. She decides to put her put of her misery. She squeezes her hand again.

"Oh, you know I'm completely in love with you too right?"

The relief pours from Charlie. She can't help the happy smile that explodes onto her face. Joey can't help but add a little realism to the situation; she still needs to be careful.

"But love really wasn't ever our problem. Was it?"

There it was a huge reality shaped smack in the face for Charlie. Oh well she thinks, you keep throwing em Joey, and I'll keep taking them in my stride. I will prove to you that you can trust me. Charlie is a little down hearted, but more determined than ever. They continue their journey in silence, although it's not as comfortable as it was previously.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Joey had had a great evening, playing cards with VJ, laughing and joking with Ruby and Leah. They had all eaten together. Charlie had been quiet, too quiet. Joey knew exactly why, she hurt her with her words on the beach.

Ruby and Leah had noticed Charlie's strange behaviour; they were secretly praying that the two girls hadn't managed to mess this up again already. Charlie had escaped to the shower pretty quickly after dinner, and the three woman have just heard her exit the bathroom, and go straight into her bedroom, the three friends sitting at the kitchen table look at each other knowingly, Joey sighs loudly, she needs to make this better, she gives Leah and Ruby a wry smile before sliding off her chair and heading in the direction of Charlie's bedroom.

She braces herself as she lets herself into the older Buckton's bedroom. She finds the love of her life wrapped in a towel, lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She doesn't look particularly happy. She hears the door open and glances over at her visitor, before looking back up at the ceiling.

Joey sits on the end of the bed, she needs to explain.

"I'm sorry." Charlie sits up; she wasn't expecting Joey to apologise. Joey carries on, she needs to explain.

"I love you Charlie. But part of me can't help but want to punish you for the past." Joey starts to get quite emotional; she can feel the tears forming in her eyes. Charlie just watches her in admiration.

"I just couldn't help it; I wanted to hurt you with that comment. And I don't know why." The tears are now spilling over.

"You're trying so hard. I need to do the same. I need to get rid of this spitefulness inside of me."

"Joey, I won't lie, your little dig earlier was like a knife through the heart." Charlie is close to tears herself.

"But I put that spite there in the first place, so I can take it, until you're ready to fully forgive me. But you're wrong about one thing."

Joey looks at Charlie not really knowing what Charlie is referring to. "I'm not trying hard. I don't need to. Loving you is the most natural thing I have ever done."

Joey is really crying now, she pulls Charlie into a hug, and just holds her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It's some time later, they are still laying together on the bed, Charlie still wrapped in her towel, Joey clinging onto her, Charlie is running her hands through Joey's hair.

"Stay with me tonight." The words are out of Charlie's mouth before she realises she's spoken.

Joey doesn't even need to think about. "Of course."

Charlie smiles, she's feeling rather brave. "Do you have any plans Friday night?"

"No."

"Well I was wondering if I could take you on a date?"

This gets Joey's full attention; she looks up at Charlie who is looking down at her with pure adulation.

"Really?"

Charlie just nods her head.

"I'd love to."

Relief. "I was thinking maybe dinner and drinks?"

"Sounds Perfect." Joey snuggles back into Charlie.

"Right well if you're staying jump in the shower and I'll get out of this towel, and into some clothes."

Joey removes herself from Charlie's arms, and gently places small kisses on her lips, Charlie gladly accepts. Joey begins to talk between kisses.

"Well I like the idea of you getting out of this towel."

Charlie smiles into the kisses. Before playfully pushing Joey away, as much as she would love to take this further, Joey's actions today proved if nothing else that they're not ready to take that next step.

"Maybe you should make that shower a cold one."

Joey nods in agreement. Then suddenly remember something she needs to tell Charlie.

"Oh I forgot to mention, Mitchell is going on another long haul on Thursday, so he wants you round at ours for dinner Wednesday, if you're free?"

"Absolutely. I can't wait."

Joey smiles. Charlie has a few questions. "How longs he away for?"

"Three months. Lily and I are going to have the best time, with the house to ourselves."

Charlie's change of posture doesn't go unnoticed by Joey. "And you of course."

Charlie plasters an obviously fake smile on her face. She doesn't know why it bothers her so much, but the thought of Lily and Joey together in that house, alone for three months, makes her feel uncomfortable. They get on so well.

"Sounds great."

Not fully convinced. "Right, well I'll hit the shower then."

So close, they had come so close to dispelling the weirdness for the evening. Charlie curses herself for being so obviously jealous about the other woman in Joey's life. She decides it because she doesn't know Lily that well yet, so she's weary of her. She resolves she's going to put that right at dinner on Wednesday night. Satisfied with her plan, she starts hunting for clothes.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Charlie has thrown some scruffs on, and joined Leah and Ruby in the kitchen. They're all currently nursing piping hot mugs of tea. Charlie hasn't really spoken, both Leah and Ruby, are dying to find out what's going on with her and Joey. They look at each other before Leah decides she will break the ice, she's been meaning to ask Charlie about this since she got home.

"Is everything Okay, after what happened in the diner earlier?"

Charlie looks up at Leah, but before she even has a chance to contemplate answering her question, Ruby has spoken.

"Why what happened in the diner?"

The look of confusion on Ruby's face makes Charlie want to laugh out loud. If she didn't feel so down, she might have done, instead she decides to answer Ruby's question, and then Leah's.

"Hugo made a bit of a scene with Joey." She turns her attention to Leah. "Everything was fine after the Hugo thing."

'Was fine.' Leah knows there must be more to it. "Okay, so what's happened since then that's put you in such a terrible mood."

"I guess it's just harder than I thought it would be." She exhales loudly. "Joey won't let me forget the past, and I'm starting to get insanely jealous. It's like in my mind, Joey could cheat on me, and I'd have to forgive her, because she forgave me."

Ruby feels so bad for her sister; she moves chairs and puts her arm around her as a show of comfort.

"You two can't go on like this you know." The Buckton sisters look up at Leah. Charlie nods to show she agrees with Leah.

"We need to find a way through it; I just have no idea how."

"You both wanna make it work don't you?" Charlie just nods at Leah's words again. "Then don't give up."

Charlie smiles, she knows this isn't going to be easy, for lots of different reasons, one of the main one's being her fault. But she knows it will be worth it in the end.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Charlie is feeling good again after her chat with Leah and Ruby, but she decides that she and Joey need to be honest with each other. Painfully honest. When she hears her come out of the shower, she gives it five minutes before heading into her bedroom, she finds Joey dressed in her pyjamas towel drying her hair. Charlie almost forgets what she's come to the room to do, so distracting is the vision before her.

She shakes her head. Concentrate Buckton. Joey looks up at Charlie amused, but also wondering why she looks so serious. She waits for Charlie to speak. She does eventually.

"I think if we're going to work, we need to be brutally honest with each other." Charlie declares.

"I agree." Joey wonders where this is going.

Charlie nods her head, and then sits on the end of the bed next to Joey; she struggles with her next words.

"I'm Jealous."

That was unexpected. "Jealous of who?"

"Aden. Lily. Basically anyone that you look remotely comfortable with." Charlie is embarrassed but she knows they need to do this.

"Why?" Joey is genuinely confused.

"I just feel like you've got one over on me." Charlie really is going to need to explain a little better, because Joey is none the wiser.

"I feel like because I made such a stupid mistake with Hugo, you could potentially do the same thing to me."

Charlie can't bring herself to look at Joey, who to be honest doesn't know whether to laugh at how ludicrous she's being or cry at how heartbroken she looks right now.

She puts a hand on either side of Charlie's face, and pulls it up so they're looking each other in the eyes.

"I love you." She says it with a determination so that Charlie will know she means it. "Brutally honest though, yeah?"

Charlie nods, her whole being fills with dread. "The pain I felt when I found out about you and Hugo was incredible. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. Never mind the woman I'm in love with. I will never hurt you like that, I promise."

Charlie blinks, and a couple of tears spill over, she hates that she ever hurt Joey that much, but she believes her when she says she would never do it to her. Joey carries on speaking.

"And I know I've still got anger inside of me. Keep having little digs that I know will hurt you. I'm sorry; I promise from now on I will think before I speak."

"I don't want you to have to think before you speak. I don't want you to be angry anymore."

Joey smiles. "I'm working on it."

"Thank you." Charlie leans in and kisses Joey. Everything seems a whole lot better when Joey's lips are on her own. But more than that, she feels like they've really made progress today. It's been a tough day, but ultimately worth it.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

**AGAIN LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. REVIEW, OR DROP ME A TWEET EDEN_ASHLEY_CHR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. As always, thank you for taking the time to review. Let me know what you think.**

It's now Wednesday evening, Joey, Lily and Mitchell are all mooching around the kitchen, preparing dinner. Joey loves this. Mitchell and Lily have really accepted her into the family, and as much as she's going to love spending time with Lily over the next three months, she's really going to miss Mitchell.

"Right girls." Mitchell is satisfied with his casserole which he has just placed into the oven; it seems he's got something to say.

"A few ground rules." Lily and Joey smirk at each other. Mitchell grabs three beers out of the fridge, and hands one to each of the young women, who both gladly accept.

"I would like to come back to a house."

Lily chuckles. "Dad really, how many times have you been away on a long haul? And how many times have you come back to house anything less than pristine?"

"Well I've never left you with Joey before."

Joey nearly chokes on her beer causing Mitchell to laugh. "Nothing against you Jo. I just know what the two of you are like when you get together."

Joey and Lily look at each other knowingly, Lily starts to speak. "Come on then dad, you said ground _rules_. What else have you got for us?"

"No parties." He says it with a deadly serious look on his face.

"Dad we're not 15." Lily is about to continue with her protest, when she sees the smile creep onto her father's face, he's joking.

"And finally." Mitchell gets ready to lay down his final rule, he looks squarely at Joey. "I want you to still be living here when I get back."

This surprises Joey. Mitchell explains himself. "I know I said this was just temporary until you get back on your feet, and you'll be well on your feet in three months time. But truthfully I love having you here, and I know Lily does."

Lily nods to show she agrees. "So I want you to think of this place as your permanent home. You can stay here as long as you like."

Joey really has been on an emotional rollercoaster since she's been back in the bay. She can feel the tears forming in her eyes. Happy tears of course. "I don't know what to say."

Mitchell can feel the emotion in the room, but he's a proper Aussie bloke, and as always the last thing he wants is a crying female in his kitchen.

"You don't need to say anything. Just know that you're family now. And you're welcome here always."

Joey nods, and tries frantically to swallow the lump in her throat, she knows Mitchell well enough to know he would not be pleased if she burst into tears.

Lily pulls Joey into a hug, and winks at her dad. She can't echo his sentiments enough. Joey is actually the sister she never had.

The 'Carters' are pulled from their emotional five minutes by a knock at the door. Joey runs to answer it, knowing it will be Charlie.

Charlie is surprised to find that she's a little nervous, as she waits patiently at the Carter's front door. She's clutching a bottle of wine. She is so determined to make a good impression on these people who in such a short space of time have become such a big part of Joey's life. She calms slightly when the door swigs open and she's greeted by Joey wearing a beautiful brilliant smile.

"Hey Charlie. Come on in."

Charlie walks into the house, and is immediately impressed. She knew Mitchell was a business owner, but she never really thought about how wealthy that may have made him, but if this house is anything to go by, he must have a few bob, it's stunning.

Joey watches Charlie as she takes in her surroundings in awe.

"It's a nice place isn't it?" Joey smiles as Charlie is pulled from her thoughts, and looks at her ex lover.

"It's amazing." Charlie realises that she has been so taken by the house she hasn't actually greeted Joey; she puts that right straight away.

"Hey you." She pulls her in a gives her a quick kiss.

Joey can tell she's nervous, and decides the best way to make her feel better, is to tease her about it.

"They don't bite you know." She says it with a twinkle in her eyes. Charlie laughs; Joey really makes her feel at ease, she feels better already.

"I know. I just know how important they are to you. I want to make a good impression."

"You will don't worry."

Joey grabs Charlie's hand and pulls her through to the kitchen where Mitchell and Lily are still laughing and joking. Mitchell stops when he sees the two younger women walk through the door, he smiles.

"Mitchell, Lily, you remember Charlie."

Charlie hands over the wine to Mitchell before greeting him and his daughter with a kiss. "Hi guys nice to see you both again."

"Right, well dinner will be a little while yet, I thought we could all congregate outside."

They head out through the patio doors, onto the decking once again the home takes Charlie's breathe away. The back garden backs onto the beach, no wonder Joey loves it here.

Mitchell hand's Charlie a beer as she's taking a seat.

She politely declines. "I can't I'm driving."

"You can stay over." Joey speaks before thinking. She looks at Mitchell hoping she hasn't overstepped a mark. "I mean if that's okay Mitch?"

Mitchell smiles at how worried Joey looks right now. He puts her at ease right away. "Of course it is Joey, I told you, this is your home now."

Charlie smiles and accepts the beer that Mitchell is still holding out to her.

Then the decking descends in a comfortable silence. It's a really warm pleasant evening, and still light out. Mitchell could tell just by looking at Charlie how nervous she was, it must be hard for her to come into this situation knowing that he and Lily love Joey like their own, and knowing that they both know how much Charlie has hurt her in the past.

But Mitchell is looking at Charlie now, and he knows that she's alright, even that she's the one for Joey. Joey is currently staring out at the ocean, no surprise there, it is one of her great loves, but it's the look of pure adoration on Charlie's face while she's staring at Joey, that convinces Mitchell, that he has nothing to worry about when contemplating whether or not to embrace the local copper into their family, the same way they did Joey. She's in. Mitchell vows from this moment, to make her feel as welcome as he possible can.

"So Charlie, how's work been recently?"

Charlie pulls her gaze away from Joey, to answer Mitch's question.

"It's been pretty quiet this week actually. Last week was mental."

Lily joins in at this point. "Yeah I've not seen Joey half as much this week."She smirks to show she's teasing.

"Sorry, have I been stealing a little too much of her time?"

Now it's Joey's turn to butt in, and she can't help the laughter in her voice. "It's not me she's missing."

Charlie's intrigued; Joey has a sparkle in her eyes as she wiggles her eyebrows at Lily, who has turned a light shade of crimson.

"Well who then?" Charlie's a little confused.

"Well that week you were rammed at work, me and Lily were hanging out a lot with, um, Aden."

Now she's gone full blown crimson. Joey can't help but burst out laughing. Charlie tries her best to contain her own amusement.

Lily decides to take it in her stride. "Alright I confess, he is super hot. I'm mean like really really hot." She may be being a little too emphatic; Joey still can't get her laughter under control, causing Lily to throw her napkin at her.

"I wouldn't expect you guys to understand." Now it's Lily's turn to wiggle her eyebrows.

Mitchell doesn't really want to hear about how his little girl has been drooling all over the local stud, Aden's a nice enough guy, but this is his little girl.

"Alright guys, can we change the subject?" Mitchell is deadly serious, three sets of eyes, slowly turn to face him. They can't help but burst into uncontrollable laughter. Mitchell just shakes his head; he can't think what he's done to deserve being surrounded by women all the time. Get him back out on that boat.

"Actually Lily, I was going to ask you if you know Rachel Armstrong? She's a Doctor at the hospital." Charlie takes pity on Mitch and decides to change the subject.

"Yeah Rachel's really nice, I haven't worked with her much, but what I have seen of her I like. Is she a friend of yours?"

Joey loves that the conversation is flowing naturally, and these two, two of the most important people in her life look like they're going to get on. She's delighted.

"Yeah she's a good friend of mine." The conversation continues.

Just like that, any nervousness was dispelled; the Carters, Joey and Charlie had a wonderful evening together. They achieved what was the goal for the evening, they all got to know each other a lot better, and what's more they all got on. Charlie is so happy she seems to have made a good impression on Mitchell and Lily, and what's more than that, Lily seems to be man mad, which has certainly put an end to Charlie's ridiculous jealousy, in Lily's case anyway.

**XXXXXXXXX**

They'd ended up having a fair few drinks last night, so Charlie's decision to stay over turned out to be a good one. Again though they hadn't made love, the sexual frustration is starting to get to her a little, she keeps reminding herself that Joey is worth it. It's currently 6am, and Charlie has just snuck out of Joey's bed being careful not to wake her, she hates leaving before Joey wakes up, but she has to be in work in an hour, and she's gotta head home and get ready, she leans down and kisses Joey on the cheek, before slipping out of the bedroom.

She bumps into Mitchell in the kitchen, he's leaving shortly himself, he needs to get down to the docks.

"Charlie, would you like a coffee?"

"I'm sorry Mitchell, I really don't have time."

"What about time for a short chat?" He looks so serious, Charlie daren't say no.

She nods. "Uh yeah sure." She takes a seat at the centre Island opposite Mitchell.

Mitchell likes Charlie, he really does, but he loves Joey, and he's not going to be around in the immediate future, so he feels it's his duty to have a little talk with Charlie. She braces herself, not really sure where this is going.

"I like you Charlie." He wants to get that in there first. Charlie smiles, but she knows he's far from finished, so she doesn't speak.

"But." There's the 'but' she was expecting. "I was with Joey in the immediate aftermath of what happened between the two of you."

Charlie immediately knows he means the boat she ran away on. "She was a broken woman when she stepped onto that boat Charlie, and she's not fixed yet."

Charlie just feels sad. She had thought they had all gotten on so well last night, but maybe Mitchell isn't as keen on her as he seems.

He sees Charlie visibly deflate. He needs to reassure her. "All I'm saying is be careful with her. I can tell how much you love her, and how much she loves you for that matter."

Charlie finds her voice. "Mitchell, I made a stupid, stupid mistake. I will spend as long as takes to try and make that up to her. But I can tell you with complete certainty that I will never do anything that stupid again."

Mitchell smiles at Charlie's defiance. "I believe you. I know how special Joey is. She really is like a second daughter to me now. I worry about her, the way I worry about Lily."

"I think you'll probably have to worry more about Lily and Aden, than you will about me and Joey."

The look of horror on Mitchell's face makes Charlie laugh out loud. "Don't remind me." He joins Charlie in laughter.

"Truthfully though Charlie. I really want you to still be around when I get back in three months."

Charlie feels a lump forming in her throat. "Me too."

Mitchell pulls her into a hug, before they both say their goodbyes. All in all, it's been a successful trip to the Carters. Charlie makes her way to work, feeling really positive about the future.

**XXXXXXXXX **

Well the night has finally arrived. Friday night means date night, but more than that it means _first_ date night for Charlie and Joey; they have both been excited all day. Joey is surprised that she's also really nervous. Butterflies in her stomach. She's currently at home just putting the finishing touches to her outfit. She waltzes into the front room and finds Lily sprawled on the couch, Joey looks at her expectantly.

"Well?"

"Joey you look amazing. Charlie won't know what's hit her."

Joey can't help the grin that erupts onto her face, Lily rolls her eyes. They are interrupted by a knock at the door. Joey skips to answer it, Charlie, and wow does she look amazing.

"You look. . ." Joey doesn't have the brain power to complete the sentence; she just takes in the older woman's beauty. To be fair, Charlie is doing the same, Joey looks simply divine.

"So do you." Charlie finally formulates an almost sentence.

"We'll just go and say goodbye to Lily."

Charlie nods and follows Joey into the front room. Lily looks at them both, they look absolutely stunning. They really are a beautiful couple.

"Hiya Charlie, nice to see you again." The smile is genuine, from both women.

"You too."

"So what have you two got planned for this evening then ladies?"

"I've got us reservations at that fancy Italian in town." Joey gets butterflies again at Charlie's words; she still can't quite believe that she's going on a date, an actual real public date with Charlie Buckton.

They are all pulled from their thoughts when there's another knock at the door. Joey and Charlie look at each other whilst wracking their brains, trying to figure out who it could be. Lily looks a little guilty. It appears whoever it is, is a little more comfortable at the house than Charlie, as they have let themselves in.

"Hi Lily."

Joey recognises the voice immediately, and just looks at Lily with a huge grin. Before she whips her head back round to the door just in time to see Aden stride through the door with a stack of DVD's in one hand and a bag of goodies in the other hand. He looks up to be confronted by two smirking women, and one wearing a wry smile.

"Wow guys, you look hot."

"Aden. Lily hadn't mentioned that you were coming over." She can't hide the playfulness from her tone.

"She mentioned that she'd be home alone tonight, so I thought I'd come and keep her company."

"Ever the gentlemen." Aden is now wearing a matching wry grin to Lily's. Joey is teasing. Charlie decides to take pity on her friends.

"Come on you, we better get going." She grabs Joey's arm, who's a little upset at having her fun spoiled, but she's got more fun to come now. "Have a good night you two."

Aden and Lily just nod at Charlie's words, Joey can't help but have one last friendly dig.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Charlie pulls Joey out of the front door before she can tease them anymore.

**XXXXXXXXX**

They had a wonderful meal. They had chatted happily, and Joey was surprised that Charlie had been quite affectionate with her, not overly so, but stoking her hand here, gazing into her eyes there. It wasn't overt, but if anyone had been paying attention they would have been able to tell that these two women were most definitely on a date.

Because of this Joey has really calmed down, it's probably the first time since she's been back that she can really see a future for them. Charlie can tell that so far tonight has been an amazing success. It's been like before the whole Hugo episode happened; they were chatting and joking, and just a lot more comfortable with each other than they have been.

After the meal they headed to Noah's, Joey has tensed a little, okay the restaurant was amazing, but that was on the outskirts of town, here they are smack bang in the middle of Summer Bay, of their community, surrounded by all their peers. Joey is worried about how Charlie will act here, luckily Charlie doesn't seemed to have noticed. Joey hates herself for not being over this particular issue yet, hopefully this evening will go a long way to resolving that.

Charlie has been at the bar, and returns to the table with some extravagant looking cocktails, umbrellas, sparklers the works.

"You are really spoiling me." Charlie had insisted on paying for dinner, her reasoning being that she asked Joey out.

"You're worth it." Charlie reaches over and grabs Joey's hand as she speaks, and continues to hold it across the table, the smile never moves from her face. Joey's mind, officially blown.

She had scanned the room when she walked in there were a couple of familiar faces. Hugo and Martha, and a few others Joey recognised as being local. It's starting to occur to her that this problem Charlie has with them being seen together is actually not Charlie's problem at all, but hers.

"I've had a brilliant night. Thank you." Joey smiles.

Charlie can't believe just how wonderful an evening they've had. It's been just like old times. She's stroking Joey's hand across the table, and it amazes her that this beautiful woman could ever find it in her heart to forgive her.

"It's been my pleasure."

Joey needs to get something off of her chest, she's been thinking about it for a while. But tonight has been so perfect she can't keep it in any longer. Her need to get it out is so great she just ends up blurting it out.

"Charlie I want you to be my girlfriend again."

Charlie is shocked and delighted in equal measure; the smile that erupts onto her face at Joey's words makes an exact copy appear on the other woman's.

"Are you serious?"

Joey just nods to confirm she is in fact deadly serious. Charlie is round the table in seconds.

"I would love nothing more." She places a kiss on Joey's lips. Joey is most definitely taken aback by this public display of affection. A few heads turn in the bar, but for the most part the patrons look for a second and then get back to their drinks.

Joey hasn't finished there. When Charlie pulls back from the kiss, Joey starts to chat again, but a little more sheepishly this time.

"If you want to. I'd really like it if you'd stay with me tonight."

Charlie can't understand why Joey looks so coy. They've spent the night together, a few times since she's been back.

"Of course I want too. You know I love waking up with you."

Joey can tell Charlie hasn't really understood what she's saying. She thinks she's asking her to have another sleepover, sleep being the operative word. Joey takes a deep breath and tries to explain a little better.

"Charlie I mean I want you to spend the night with me."

She looks her deep in the eyes, Joey conveys so much feeling through her eyes, and Charlie instantly knows what she means. She can help the almost lecherous grin that spreads across her features. "I can't wait to make love to you again. If tonight's the night, I am definitely in."

Charlie's heart soars, not only at the fact that she and Joey are finally moving forward, and taking the next step in their relationship, but also that this must mean that Joey trusts her again. She cannot wait to get home now.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Review please. Or hit me up on twitter Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	9. Chapter 9

**As always thank you for the reviews. Let me know what you think of the next chapter.**

They made their way back to Joey's house. Excited, there's a certain anticipation hanging in the air. Joey feels a little nervous, that's nothing new, she's always had to pinch herself when it comes to Charlie, not quite believing that someone that beautiful could be remotely interested in her.

Joey is currently fighting with the keys to the front door. Charlie, who has picked up on the fact that Joey is anxious, tries her best to comfort her and calm her down, she knows that this is a big step they're taking massive in terms of their relationship, a huge step forward. She moves and hug's Joey from behind, and gently kisses her cheek, and then her neck.

Joey relaxes immediately, slides the key into the lock and pushes the door open. Charlie smiles and follows her girlfriend into the house. Her girlfriend, just the thought that she gets to call Joey that again makes her smile.

"Shall we check if love's young dream are still awake?" Joey smirks as she speaks. Charlie can't help her own smile, she nods her head, and they both wander into the front room. Their smiles grow even wider at the sight they're greeted by when they enter.

The DVD's have obviously been too much for Lily and Aden; they have both fallen asleep on the couch. Even Joey has to admit they look pretty cute. Charlie can see the mischievous glint her partner's eyes, and decides to take pity on the slumbering duo before Joey has a chance to disturb them and really ridicule them. She grabs Joey's hand, and gives her a look which clearly states 'leave them be.'

"Come on, let's go to bed."

Joey smiles and lets herself be led upstairs by Charlie. There are those butterflies again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The sun is piercing as it penetrates through the curtains, right into Joey's eye line. If she's honest she could have done with a couple more hours sleep, she didn't get much last night, not that she's complaining of course. But alas the sun is wrecking havoc. She fidgets a little, she is being held in Charlie's arms and smiles as she feels Charlie tighten her embrace. She turns herself in the bed and comes face to face with the most brilliant blue eyes, and a grin that's almost as wide as her own.

"You're awake?" Charlie just nods to confirm Joey's words. "Morning."

Joey takes Charlie's lips in her own; the older woman is immediately transformed back to last night. It had been wonderful. She could tell Joey was a little nervous, but so was she, Joey is finally giving her another chance, she is adamant she is not messing it up this time.

She kissed every inch of Joey's body, committing it to memory, every line, and every contour, imprinted in her mind. She remembers the last time they'd made love of course, sometimes the memory was the only thing that got Charlie through that lonely three months that Joey was away, sometimes it near on killed her to reminisce.

Joey's body has changed slightly; Charlie guesses it was down to the long haul, hard manual labour for three months. She was more toned, athletic. They had taken their time in their love making. Charlie wanted to make sure Joey knows exactly how she feels, she told her she loves her throughout, looking deep into her eyes, deep into her soul. She told her she loves her in that most intimate of moments. Joey eyes widened with joy and adoration, Charlie knew that she believed her, that she really did finally trust her again.

Charlie pulled back from the current kiss. "Why don't you go down and see if the love birds are still snuggled on the sofa."

The excitement hit's Joey's eyes immediately. Charlie knows she's been dying to go down there and have her fun. Joey jumps out of bed, and grabs some shorts and a vest, and throws them on as she's practically running out of the bedroom door.

She walks into the living room, no sign of Lily or Aden, she heads for the patio door, and out through it onto the decking, and finds her friends, drinking juice at the table outside, a smirk is playing at her lips immediately. She sits at the table and pours herself some juice. Aden and Lily glance at each other and prepare themselves for the worst.

"Aden. Still here?" Smirk is in overdrive. "I didn't realise you guys were having a sleep over."

Lily smiles at Joey, she can't get mad, she knows she'd be exactly the same if the tables were turned. Aden looks panicked. It appears he's going to try and offer Joey an explanation.

"Well you know it got pretty late, and erm the DVD. Well I just kinda fell asleep on the couch."

Joey looks at Lily and neither of them can help themselves; they burst into floods of laughter at Aden stumbling over his words. He shakes his head and smiles, these two can be a nightmare when they get together.

The laughing stops when Charlie joins them on the deck, wearing only Joey's dressing gown, it's skimpy to say the least, Aden's eyes nearly pop out of his head, Lily's light up, she can't believe Joey has just been teasing her. Charlie either hasn't noticed their faces or is choosing to ignore them, she walks straight over to Joey and sits in her lap before taking a drink of her juice and looking out across the table.

"So what are we talking about guys?"

Lily can't hold it in any longer. "Looks like I wasn't the only one who had a sleep over last night?"

Joey grins. "Well it's a little different me having my girlfriend sleep over, and you having the local stud."

"Hey. I'm not a piece of meat." Aden smiles as he speaks, Lily ignores him; she's picked up on the more significant part of that sentence.

"Wait, your girlfriend?" The excitement is evident in Lily's voice. Aden can't believe he missed that point; he looks at the two women expectantly.

Joey just looks up into Charlie's eyes, who can't remove the smile from her face. "Yep my girlfriend."

"That's great guys." Lily is so happy for her best friend, not half as happy as these two look for themselves though!

"Congrats guys." Aden rises from the table as he speaks. "Right I've gotta get to work. I had a great night Lily. I'll call you later."

He waves as he leaves. Joey can't help one last little dig. "Bye stud." She wiggles her eyebrows; Aden just shakes his head and continues on his way.

As soon as Aden is out of view Joey turns straight to Lily. "Right you. Spill."

"There's nothing to spill. We fell asleep watching a DVD, that's all."

"But you do like him right?" The way Lily's face illuminates gives Charlie and Joey the answer they need. She is most definitely smitten.

Joey decides it might be time to have a beer with Aden and she exactly how he feels about her adopted sister.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Charlie reluctantly left Lily and Joey still sunning themselves in the back yard later that morning. She only has her dress she wore to the date last night, not really the right attire for an afternoon of sunbathing, chilling out and just generally having a laugh.

So she's headed home to get changed, with the promise of returning to Joey's as soon as she's ready. She meanders through the back door at Leah's to find Ruby doing homework at the kitchen table. Ruby smirks as her sister practically floats into the room. She really is walking on air.

Ruby of course is happy for her older sibling, but she can't help but feel a little neglected, Charlie's whole world recently has revolved around Joey, which is fine, but Ruby wishes she could make a little more time for her, or maybe include her a little more. But she doesn't want to bring her sister's obvious good mood down right now.

Charlie sits at the kitchen table opposite Ruby, with a big stupid lopsided grin on her face. Ruby can't help the beaming smile that hits her own features.

"I take it your date went well then." Ruby laughs.

"Aw Rubes. It was amazing." Charlie gushes. "We're officially back together."

"And officially sleeping together again I take it?"

Charlie's blush tells her all she needs to know. Ruby just shakes her head. "You really love her don't you?"

Charlie expression turns deadly serious. "Yeah, I really do."

"Well never in a million years did I think that when my big sister finally fell in love, really and truly in love, it would be with another woman." Ruby's really just thinking out loud.

"Join the club." Charlie has a sudden panic. "Does it bother you? That it's a woman?"

Ruby's head snaps up, now her face is serious. "No of course it doesn't. Besides, I don't really think gender comes into it does it? I mean its Joey isn't it? You've never been attracted to women before, so it's got to be just Joey?"

Ruby looks up at Charlie in the hope she understands what she's trying to convey. Charlie does, she doesn't think she could have phrased it better herself. Ruby misinterprets Charlie's silence as she doesn't know what she's trying to say. She thinks it over again in her head.

"What I mean is you're not gay Charlie, you're just a JoeySexual."

Charlie bursts out laughing. Ruby can't help but join her; this is exactly the type of thing she's been missing recently. It takes a fair few minutes for the laughter to die down, but when Charlie finally regains the ability of speech, she nods her head towards the books laid out on the kitchen table.

"Can this wait?"

Ruby's somewhat confused. "Yeah I guess, it's not due until Wednesday."

"Right go and get your two piece and your thongs."

Ruby just stares blankly at her sister, waiting for an explanation. "We're going to Joey's to spend the afternoon with my Girlfriend and Lily."

The smile on Ruby's face grows. Charlie continues. "I think it's about time we got this family back together properly. What better way than a girl's afternoon, sunbathing?"

"You really want me to come?" Ruby is really touched by Charlie's words.

Now it's Charlie's turn to look confused. "Of course I do."

Ruby excitedly runs out of the kitchen heading for her bedroom to gather her things together. Charlie's heart swells at the thought that things might actually be going well in her life; she immediately removes the thought from her head, from fear of jinxing it.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The four girls have had a brilliant afternoon. It really has been perfect. They have all laughed and joked, and teased Lily about her crush on Aden, although Ruby admitted in the end that she thought he was kinda cute too. Charlie's laughter seemed to stop at this point, in fact in turned into a lecture about how Aden was far too old for her, which of course brought looks of disbelief from the three other girls, which quickly turned into howls of laughter.

It really had been faultless, Ruby and Joey had reacquainted properly, Ruby and Lily got to know each other, and discovered that they really do get on, Lily likes chatting to Charlie and Joey she really does, but it's nice to have someone to talk 'boys' with. Lily and Charlie's relationship has gone from strength to strength too.

They are currently lying out on sun loungers. Well Lily and Ruby have one each, but Joey and Charlie who still haven't been able to get enough of each other since their reconciliation last night are sharing one. Laying face to face, sharing the odd lingering kiss and nose rub. Ruby has been making Lily laugh by throwing out the odd 'sick' face, in other work sticking her fingers in her mouth and pretending to throw up.

Joey is pulled from her idea of paradise when she hears her mobile phone ringing from inside the house. She gives Charlie one last peck, and runs off into the house. Charlie actually sighs with contentment, as she leans back into the sun lounger, Ruby looks over at Lily and rolls her eyes, and they both have to stifle giggles again.

A few minutes later Joey walks back out into the back garden. Looking a lot less happy than she did previously. In fact she looks on the verge of tears. To their credit Charlie, Ruby and Lily all notice, the latter two rise into a sitting position and never take their eyes from Joey. Charlie is by far the most concerned. She actually stands and tentatively moves towards her girlfriend.

"Sweetheart what is it?"Her heart aches to see Joey in so much pain. She has a million thoughts whirring around her brain, trying to fathom what could possibly have happened on that phone call to have caused Joey so much pain. It appears she's about to get her answer.

"That was Morag." The mention of her step mother, her barrister step mother, gives her a better idea of what this could be about.

"Robbo's plea hearing was today. He pleaded not guilty. I'm gunna have to go to trial." Joey barely gets the last few words out through her tears. Charlie's heart breaks for her, and rage builds inside her, how could he possibly plead not guilty. That can wait for now. She just pulls Joey into a hug, her own tears falling, tears of sadness and anger. She holds her tight, and looks over her shoulder at Lily and Ruby, who are also both on the verge of tears; Charlie tries her best to give them a reassuring smile. They immediately just rise and throw themselves around the two hugging women, who instantly accept them into a group embrace.

What an absolutely perfect afternoon. Ruined by a two minute phone call. Just when they all thought life was getting better and calming down a little. It seems Charlie and Joey are not meant to have a quiet existence.

**XXXXXXXXX **

**SO WE'RE IN FOR A BIT OF DRAMA NEXT TIME ROUND. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. PLEASE REVIEW. OR DROP ME A TWEET Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews so far. Here's the next instalment. A few issues to be dealt with in this chapter. Will probably get to the trial in the chapter after this.**

**Also, one review mentioned about Charlie being Ruby's mum, yes I am aware that this happened, you were right though I didn't see it! I'm not sure if I'm going to incorporate this at the moment. I'm guessing probably not, but never say never.**

They had decided after Morag's bombshell via telephone, that solidarity was the order of the day. So Charlie, Ruby and even Aden when he finished work decided that they would all be having a sleep over at Joey and Lily's. It had been pretty amazing, the five of them had ordered take away, and generally just goofed around and had a laugh.

It had really helped to take Joey's mind off the impending trial. She loves them, her best friends, for really being here for her, they really had the most excellent Saturday night. A rather energetic game of charades just before bed had been a particular highlight. Joey laughed until it hurt.

The next day Charlie had woken up worried, although it was Sunday, she was working, the downside to being a cop, no 'day of rest' for her. Obviously Joey wasn't working, Charlie didn't want to leave her alone, but she needn't have worried, luckily the rest of the gang did have the Sabbath free to enjoy, and it was decided over breakfast that, Joey, Lily, Aden and Ruby, would spend the day together down at the beach. This made Charlie a lot calmer as she had to head to the station.

That's where they are now, down at the beach. It's scorching today. Joey is lying on her back in her bikini enjoying the warm sun pouring down on her, sunglasses on, but a million thoughts racing through her mind.

Lily has been admiring Aden in just his shorts so far today, and has been having a great time in doing so. But she can't help but notice that Joey has become a little withdrawn, the group has been having fun all morning, but Joey stating she's a little tired has just laid out in the sun for the last 20 minutes or so. Lily sighs as she looks over at her friend, she might be wearing sunglasses, but Lily can tell she's not in a happy place.

Aden plonks himself down next to Lily, and nudges her and follows her gaze when he gets no response; he sees she's looking at Joey, her face filled with concern.

"He she alright?" He nod's towards Joey as he speaks.

Lily is brought from her thoughts when she hears Aden's voice. She smiles as has become customary when she lays eyes on the gorgeous blonde.

"I don't know." The smile leaves her face and her heart fills with sorrow. Joey has been through enough without having to go through the pain of re-living it all through a trial.

Aden places an arm around Lily and gives her a swift hug. "Then I guess we need to do a better job of taking her mind off of things."

Aden jumps up with a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Lily watches him curiously, he fills a small plastic bucket with sea water, before creeping over to the still motionless brunette, he wastes no time in throwing the bucket over her. Joey screams and immediately jumps up and chases him down the beach towards the sea. Causing Lily and Ruby to explode into fits of laughter, before jumping up and heading in the same direction.

Joey catches Aden and jumps on his back, but he's far too strong for her, he just piggy backs her into the sea, before he gets knee deep and throws Joey of his back, she screeches but its filled with laughter, he jumps on her, and it's not long before Ruby and Lily have caught up and thrown themselves into the mix too.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The afternoon really picked up from there. After about an hour of playing in the sea, Xavier and a few of Ruby's other mates from school had joined them, and they were currently engaged in a super-macho, super competitive game of beach Volleyball, Joey, Lily and Ruby had to stifle giggles more than a few times at just how competitive Aden is. He really doesn't want to get beat by a bunch of high school kids, especially not in front of Lily.

Charlie took the liberty of watching her lover and her friends from the edge of the beach. She loves seeing Joey like this, confident, full of life, a fee spirit, having a really good time, and she can tell that everyone there is enjoying her company too. And why wouldn't they, she really is the most amazing person she has ever met.

Charlie is still on the clock, and as such is in full uniform, which is a little testing in this heat. She's here as she has news for Joey, news which had knocked her for six; she's worried about the affect it's going to have on the younger woman. Here goes nothing; she starts to make her way down the beach to the impromptu volley ball court.

It's not long before Joey notices her girlfriend heading towards her, she ducks out of the games as soon as she sees her, which does not impress Aden, he's just lost one of his best players.

"Hey you." Joey smiles as she greets her lover.

Charlie can't help but let her eyes wander over Joey's body, she still wearing just her bikini, and boy is she wearing it well, her eyes run up and down her slender legs and torso, before making their way up to Joey's eyes. She blushes slightly when she sees that Joey has seen her checking her out, she's just standing there open mouthed, with a smirk on her features, which reaches right up to her eyes.

"See something you like officer Buckton."

"Absolutely." Charlie's voice is laced with desire, and when she meets Joey's eyes, the lust that is evident in hers, makes Joey swallow hard.

Charlie knows if they carry on down this particular path, she's going to end up throwing Joey down on the beach right here, and having her wicked way with her. Which would be highly embarrassing, mainly because she'd have to arrest herself for indecent exposure. She shakes her head, and gets on with delivering the news that is the reason for her visit.

She grabs Joey's hand. "Morag called."

The playful mood that Joey had felt mere seconds earlier evaporated, she feels sick. "And?"

"The trial's been scheduled for a week tomorrow." Charlie squeezes Joey's fingers in her own, to let her know she's here for her.

"Jesus." Joey feels the emotion take over her body; it takes everything she has to not burst into tears. "I didn't think it would be that quick."

Charlie's heart breaks, she can tell instantly that the news has hit the younger woman like a tonne of bricks. "Lily's working tonight right?"

Joey nods, a little taken aback by Charlie's question, who obviously notices her confusion. "Have dinner at mine with me Rubes, Leah and VJ. I don't want you being by yourself right now."

Again unable to find words Joey just nods, Charlie hasn't finished. "Then you can stay over, there's a few thing we're gunna need to discuss. If that's okay?"

Joey smiles. "Of course. Thank you."

"I've gotta get back to work." Charlie hates that she's dropped this news and running, but she wanted Joey to know as soon as possible. "Are you gunna be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Joey really means it. She knows this is probably going to be one of the most testing times in her life, but she's more than confident that she can get through it, with the help of all the amazing people she has in her life right now.

Charlie can tell her girlfriends smile is genuine. "Head to mine whenever okay, doesn't matter if I'm home from work or not okay?"

"Okay."

Charlie leans down and gives the love of her life a quick kiss. It still blows Joey's mind that Charlie is open to these public displays of affection. Charlie turns and saunters back up the beach, Joey with a renewed vigour, certain that she will get through this, runs back to the game.

"Alright Collins, I hope you've brought you're a-game back with you."

Aden is deadly serious. Joey can't help but grin, Lily is wearing a matching knowing grin. Aden will not be happy if they lose.

**XXXXXXXX**

They managed to beat the kids. Just. Aden acted like he'd just lifted the world cup; all in all it had been a brilliant day at the beach. Ruby had headed home with Xavier, and her mates, while Aden and Joey had headed home with Lily, who needed to get ready for work. Joey threw some clothes into a backpack ready for her sleep over at Charlie's, but the older woman wasn't due home from work for a little while yet, so she and Aden decided to hit Noah's bar for a beer.

That's where they are now. Aden has been filled in on the fact that the trial is going to happen at lot quicker than any of them could have ever anticipated.

"So how are you feeling about today's bombshell?"

"Well I can't say I'm delighted, but I suppose one positive, is that at least it will over and done with a lot quicker."

"Yeah and that scumbag will be in jail faster." Aden takes a swig of his beer as he speaks.

"If they find him guilty." Joey looks at her hands. This is her biggest fear, what if they don't?

Aden places his hand over Joey's. "Of course they'll find him guilty. He is guilty."

Joey appreciates Aden's words, but this is really the last think she wants to talk about. "Anyway, let's talk about something else."

Aden realises this may be difficult subject, so he awkwardly stammers over something else to chat about. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

Joey knows exactly what she wants to talk about. The melancholy that surrounded the last topic melts away and in replaced with a much more playful mood. "You and Lily."

Aden walked right into that one. He smiles and shakes his head. "Joey, there's nothing going on."

"Do you like her?" When he doesn't answer her straight away, she decides to reveal a little bit more. "Because she likes you."

Aden can't help the smile that hits his face. "Really?"

Joey rolls her eyes. "Duh." They both laugh. "So do you like her?"

Aden can't help the blush that creeps onto his cheeks as he sheepishly answers Joey's question. "Yeah I do."

Joey decides to get serious. "Promise, you won't do anything unless you're serious about her."

Aden looks a little shocked. Joey takes pity on him and explains. "Aden, you're like a brother to me, and Lily's like a sister. I don't want either of you to get hurt."

That was a little clearer for him. He completely understands where she's coming from, but he needs to make something clear for her. He clears his throat. "Joey, after Belle, I didn't think I'd ever want another girlfriend. But Lily, she's something else y'know? She's just got this aura that pulls me in. I promise you, I will never hurt her on purpose."

"So you like her then?" Joey says it dead pan. It takes all of the tension out of the situation and the two friends finish their drinks with more than a small dose of banter.

**XXXXXXXX**

Joey had headed over to Charlie's after her drink with Aden, and they had a really pleasant dinner with Leah, Ruby and VJ. Leah caught Joey up with the entire goings on down at the diner, she had more than a few hilarious stories about Coleen. It was really good to catch up with Leah; usually see's rushed off her feet with the diner and VJ.

Joey had spent time after dinner teaching VJ a new card game, they had an awesome time until VJ's bedtime crept up on them, he really didn't want to go. When he finally relented, he threw his arms around Joey's neck, and told her he really missed her, and he's glad that she's back for good now. Joey had to swallow down the emotion that she felt at the young boys words.

Ruby had made her excuses not long after VJ; the day at the beach had really worn out the younger Buckton sibling. Joey and Charlie decided to head to bed too. Joey is already in her PJ's laying on Charlie's bed, watching as the older woman, who has just jumped out of the shower prances around the bedroom in just a towel.

Joey is eyeing her hungrily, and Charlie is well aware of the affect she's having on her lover, but she needs to talk to her first. She quickly discards the towel and throws on her night clothes, much to Joey's dismay; Charlie almost loses it when she's the look on her face.

"Sweetheart, I said earlier we need to talk."

Joey frowns, she knows this isn't going to be a pleasant conversation, but she's seen this look in Charlie's eyes before, so she knows this conversation, whatever it may be is going to take place right now.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us." Charlie stares directly at Joey, who immediately starts to panic. Charlie is going to break up with her, it's one thing for random members of the Summer Bay community knowing about them, but the risk of their relationship coming out in court, in front of Morag, Charlie's step-mum, the risk of her father finding out, of course she wouldn't risk that. It takes all Joey has not to start hyperventilating.

Charlie of course notices the change of expression on her girlfriends face, and her heart sinks, why does she always think the worst of her. Charlie although annoyed, grabs Joey's hand and starts to explain what she means.

"Your legal team will probably want to bring up your sexuality to back up your case."

Joey nods, she was right, Charlie is going to break up with her. Her whole being just fills with sadness. Charlie ploughs on.

"They'll probably want to bring up our relationship."

"No they won't, we don't have to say anything about us." Charlie strokes her hand again trying to sooth her.

"Joey, there's a police report filed about us."

"What?"

"From Brett's complaint."

"Oh." Joey had blocked that particular part of her life out of her memory, wanting instead to concentrate on happier times.

Charlie shakes her head; she doesn't want to get side tracked. "Anyway. That's not really the point. I don't want Morag to find out about our relationship in court."

"So you're breaking up with me?" The words are out of Joey's mouth before she has a chance to think.

Charlie's confused at first. "What? No." Then angry. She drops Joey's hand, and starts to pace the bedroom. Joey can tell she's made a fatal error here.

"What I was going to say was rather than Morag hear it for the first time in front of a judge. We could invite her and Dad over one day this week for dinner and tell them together."

"Oh." Joey feels about three feet tall.

"I thought we were past this Joey? I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you Charlie; I know you won't cheat on me."

"But you don't trust me to be open and honest about our relationship? To be proud to call you my girlfriend?" Charlie is on the verge of tears now.

"I guess I still just have to pinch myself sometimes. I can't believe that someone like you could ever want to be with me."

Charlie hates this side to Joey; insecurity is playing all over her face. She reaches out and places a hand on each of her cheeks.

"You are truly the most amazing woman I have ever met." The love radiating in Charlie's eyes, takes Joey's breath away, she can no longer keep the tears that were threatening at bay, they start to spill over onto her cheeks, and Charlie immediately starts to mop them up with her thumbs.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The sooner you realise that, the better."

"I'm getting there." Joey manages a smile. Charlie can't help but reciprocate; she leans in and kisses the younger woman on the lips.

"I love you so much; I would do anything for you. That includes telling the whole world about us, to make sure that bastard goes to jail."

Joey nods. "I love you too."

"Good. So you up for meeting the parents then?"

A whole new kind of panic hits Joey, Charlie can't help but burst out laughing.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Tonight is the night. Leah has taken VJ out for dinner and a movie, so the Buckton girls and Joey have the place to themselves, and Ross Buckton and his wife Morag are due any second. Charlie is currently pacing around her bedroom, having palpitations; to say she's nervous is an understatement. She loves Joey, she really does, and she is more than willing to take this next step, but if her father has a problem with it? Oh god, what if he has a problem with it?

Joey, who is currently sitting on Charlie's bed, has been watching her lover curiously for the last few minutes, the word that springs to mind to describe Charlie's current mood is 'stressed'.

"We don't have to tell them you know?" Joey is serious, she loves Charlie for wanting to, but this is a big step, and they haven't been back together 5 minutes.

Charlie is surprised at Joey's word she stops pacing and looks over at the younger woman, who continues to speak.

"We could just tell them that the police report was down to Brett fabricating a story. Because he was jealous it was you looking after me, rather than him."

"Joey I want to tell them."

Joey crawls up the bed, and puts her arms around her girlfriend. "And I love you for it. But this is a big step, for anyone. Whether you've been gay all your life or straight."

Joey takes a deep breath. "In my experience, this isn't the kind of news that families tend to take well."

"Ruby was okay." Charlie has been using this snippet of info to calm herself down.

"Eventually." Charlie thinks back to when Ruby first found out. Joey's right, the younger Buckton was not happy initially.

"Look Joey, me and you, I'm in for the long haul. The way I see it is they're gunna find out eventually. Why not now?"

Joey smiles. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Joey closes the last remaining space between them, and takes Charlie's lips in her own. Before they have a chance to get lost in the kiss, Ruby comes bursting through her older sisters' bedroom door. She smiles momentarily at the scene before her, but her smile is quickly replaced with a half serious, half nervous expression. Charlie and Joey part and look over to Ruby waiting for an explanation.

"They're here."

**XXXXXXXXX**

The fivesome had gotten through the meal. The tension in the air was palpable. Ruby had tried her best to keep conversation flowing, but Ross knows something isn't quite right. Although he has been suffering with Alzheimers he's been having one of his more lucid periods at the moment, and he can tell instantly that it's his older daughter that has something on her mind.

Morag had sussed out what was going on about five minutes after they had sat down to dinner. As Joey's barrister, she has obviously had hold of the prosecution file, and with the trial being sprung on them all so quickly, she's hardly had her head out of it for the past few days. The police report filed by Brett Collins, had certainly caught her attention, and it required explanation one way or another, and watching these two women together over the course of this dinner, she can tell they are clearly more than just friends.

Brett decides he can't take much more of this tension, so he decides to try and get to the bottom of exactly what's going on here. The detective in him he supposes.

"So Charlie. How are you? Anything going on in your life?" Ross watches his eldest daughter like a hawk.

Morag braces herself; she really has no idea how her husband is going to react. Ruby holds her breath, Joey just looks at Charlie, and grabs her hand under the table, to let her know she's here for her, and also to re-confirm what she said earlier, Charlie really doesn't have to do this if she doesn't want to.

Charlie feeling Joey's hand in her own looks over at her girlfriend, her face filled with concern, she feels a renewed confidence, and turns back to her father, who looks the most confused out of anyone in the room.

"Actually Dad there is something I need to tell you." She swallows before she continues, her heart is going ten to the dozen, she's sure everyone else in the room must be able to hear it.

"In court next week, the lawyers are probably going to bring up a police report that was filed against me."

Morag smiles, she knew she was right. Ross feels the anger rise in his chest. "A police report filed _against_ you? Who would do that?"

"It was Joey's brother Brett." Ross looks over at the rather timid looking brunette. He is mightily confused.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

Charlie's throat dries out, here goes nothing. "He said that in the aftermath of Joey's attack I was taking advantage of her."

Charlie can see her father can't quite fathom what she's on about. Charlie explains further. "He said I was taking advantage of her, while she was vulnerable." She hopes this is a little clearer for her father.

"What do you mean, 'taking advantage'?"

Ruby, Joey and Morag all brace themselves. Charlie steadies her nerve. "He said we were in a relationship. A sexual relationship."

Suddenly the tension in the room is explained. Ross keeps calm, he keeps his expression level. "And were you?"

"Yes." Charlie's heart sinks. It's out in the open.

"And are you still?"

"Yes."

Ruby looks between her sister and her Father, the two most important people in her life; she prays her Dad doesn't lose it.

He drops his napkin on the table, and rises from his seat. "I need some air." He walks out of the kitchen. Charlie dissolves into tears. Ruby pulls her into a hug.

Joey looks over at Morag, who tries to offer the younger woman a reassuring smile. She then looks over to the two crying siblings, clinging to each other. She caused that, she hates that she caused that. With her own tears forming, she decides that she needs to make this right. She flies out of the kitchen in the direction of Ross, before anyone has a chance to stop her. The three women remaining at the table are startled by the sudden movement. Charlie immediately jumps up to follow her lover. Morag stops her.

"Leave them be."

Charlie's not sure that's such a good idea, but she follows the older woman's instructions and sits back down. Her stomach is really in knots now.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Joey catches up to Ross Buckton, as with many of the locals when they have something on their mind, she found him leaning over the fence at the end of the beach looking out at the ocean. Joey silently leans next to him and joins him in looking out over the beautiful blue waves.

"Do you love my daughter?" Joey is taken aback by his words, but answers simply and honestly.

"With all my heart." She doesn't take her eyes away from the ocean.

Ross looks at the young woman, there's no denying she's beautiful, but there's one thing he can't get his head around. "But Charlie, she's not gay."

Joey pulls her stare from the ocean and looks over to the man that could make or break her future. "No she's not."

"Then I really don't understand."

"Believe me Mr Buckton; I have to pinch myself every day. But for whatever reason, your daughter is in love with me, and she makes me the happiest I've ever been, and if she feels even one percent of what I feel then. . ." Joey doesn't really know how else she can put it, she struggles for the words.

Ross hasn't noticed. "Please call me Ross." Joey nods.

"I knew she was with someone, she's been so happy just recently. I assumed it was that Angelo bloke, although she always seemed so miserable when she was with him, it's only recently she's been walking on air."

Joey's heart burst. "I came back to town recently."

This confuses Ross no end. "But Charlie said the police report was filed immediately after you were attacked." Joey freezes. "That was months ago. I know my memories not up to much, but she was with Angelo more recently than that."

He looks at Joey expecting some sort of explanation. "We broke up, and I went on a long haul fishing boat, for work."

"You broke up. I thought you loved my daughter?"

"I do. After Brett's accusation the whole bay found out about me and Charlie. It didn't go down well. Charlie couldn't handle that everyone was talking about her, no more than she could handle what they were actually saying."

"What happened?"

"She cheated on me. And I ran away."

Ross can tell that this particular subject still holds a lot of pain for this young woman, a small tear escapes her eyes, his heart breaks a little.

"And now it could all be happening again."

"Excuse me?" Confusion has been the main order of the evening for Ross.

"Charlie made a stupid mistake last time, because she couldn't cope with how her peers reacted, some of them perfect strangers. Can you imagine what will happen if you have an issue with us."

"So you don't trust my daughter?"

"Actually I do. I know for a fact that she would never cheat on me again. But if it came down to a choice between me or her family, I'm not sure she'd pick me. I'm not sure I'd want her to pick me."

Ross smiles, this kid is alright, he moves his hand towards her face, and as he has done many times with his own two girls, he wipes her tears away, before pulling her into a hug.

"It's a good job she's never going to have to make that decision then."

"Really?" It's all Joey can manage through her still flowing tears.

Ross chuckles. "I know my daughter better than she knows herself. She's brought boys home, men home, told me she's in love more than once in the past. But I've never seen my eldest daughter in love." He takes a deep breath, before continuing.

"Until tonight."

Now Joey can't help the grin that hits her face. Ross hasn't finished. "The way she looks at you. They way she's seemingly willing to give everything up for you. I've never known Charlie be that selfless before."

Joey nods, the tears have stopped now. "It seems like you've got both of my daughters under your spell. I can tell Ruby loves you too. I assume that's platonic."

Ross decides to try a little joke to break the tension, it works. "Absolutely." Joey chuckles at the thought.

They spend another thirty minutes or so looking out over the ocean, just chatting and really getting to know each other. Turns out the evening aren't as big of a disaster as Joey expected.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Charlie is going out of her mind with worry. It was around 45 minutes ago that her Dad and her lover had gone racing out of the kitchen, Ruby and Morag have tried their best to keep her calm, between the three of them, they have cleared the table and done the dishes. Now they've run out of chores, they are nursing cups of tea, at the kitchen table in silence, all brooding in worry.

That is until they hear the sound of laughter, unmistakably Joey's laughter. Charlie's head pops up like a Meer cat at the sound, and it nearly drops of her shoulders when she sees her father and Joey wander through the back door, both laughing and joking, her Dad still has an arm draped around her girlfriend.

The two returning people take no notice of the opened mouthed stares they have been greeted with, instead, still both grinning like Cheshire cats they seat themselves at the table. It appears the women they left behind have lost the ability to speak, so Ross decides to break the ice.

"So we're onto tea and biscuits then. Joey would you like a cup?"

Joey nods. "I'd love some, thanks Ross."

"I'll get it." Morag jumps up from the table and busies herself making two more cups. Charlie can't keep quiet any longer.

"What's going on?"

Ross can't help but tease his daughter a little. "Well Joey here has promised to take me fishing. Once we get all this trial business out of the way."

"You and Joey are going to go fishing?" Charlie isn't impressed, both Ross and Joey know she wants a real explanation, and fast.

"That's right. We will deal with this trail like the family that we are. Then we will go fishing."

Joey beams at Ross's use of the word family. Charlie can't help the involuntary smile that hits her face, but it's only there for a moment, she has far too many questions racing around her brain.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to explain what the hell is going on here?" They both flinch a little at Charlie's raised voice. She hasn't finished yet. "You just ran out of here when I told you about me and Joey, and what now an hour later, you're fine with it and ready to play happy families?"

The question is obviously firmly directed at Ross. "Pretty much yeah."

Ross can tell his candid answer hasn't been enough to satisfy his daughter. He decides to give her a fuller answer. "I love you Charlie. This is going to take me some time to get fully used to. But I've spent an evening with you and Joey, and I can tell she's the one."

Charlie is speechless. "This doesn't change anything. I still love you, I'm still proud of you, and I will always be here for you." Ross finishes his little speech.

Charlie nods, she feels so emotional, tears start to spill over. Ross rises from his chair and pulls his eldest daughter into a hug, he shushes her. "Plus it means I get another beautiful daughter to add to the two I already have."

Charlie just clings to her father, elated, relieved. But more than anything else, happy. Ruby who has also let the emotion get to her, just dives on her Dad and sister, and they are more than happy to welcome her into the embrace. Ross pulls his head out and looks over to Joey, who looks like he feels, like her heart could burst with pride. He puts his arm out to Joey gesturing for her to join them. She doesn't need a second invite, she jumps into the mix. Family.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**So there we have it. It's a bit of a long Chapter this one, but let me know what you think. Review, or drop me a tweet Eden_Ashley_Chr**


End file.
